Kamen Rider Zero: The Beginning of Zero Arc!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: When the evil Krytarian Empire invades our planet, a new hero must rise up and stop him. Takashi Wakamaru aka Kamen Rider Zero must use his new powers and weapons to defeat the Necrodons. But, he also has to find out what he's up to. Can he do so? Find out in Kamen Rider Zero: The Beginning of Zero Arc! Pairing: OCxOC and YugixTea!
1. Chapter 1 - Fear The Dingo!

Hey all you fans out there. I'm here with the very first fanfic of Kamen Rider that I made on DeviantArt. I call it Kamen Rider Zero. Only this is a my own version of what it is. The heroes name is Takashi Wakamaru, he's 17 years old and in this story, he is the son of Kotaro Minami aka Kamen Rider BLACK RX. And the villains he's fighting are the Krytarian empire, led by Count Marauderon. And this is the first arc in his story. So also let me know what you think of this. With that said, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider in any way. All rights go to Bandai, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company Ltd. and Shotaro Ishinomori.(may he rest in peace) I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fear the Dingo!

We find ourselves in the city of Spring Hills, a place outside of Domino City. Here we see a young man with dark brown hair with a red and blue streak in it and green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, navy blue leather jacket, denim jeans, blue and white tennis shoes, and a red glove on his right hand while a blue glove was on his left was walking to Oak View park to have some fun. This was Takashi Wakamaru. He was a fun loving, Duel Monster playing Martial Artist who was seeking adventure. He was also the son of Kotaro Minami. A man who was also a Kamen Rider known as Black RX the Child of the Sun. His dad went away years ago, looking to become a famous helicopter pilot.

"Man, what a way to start the day." Takashi said as he was in his thoughtful spot, which was up in a tree. "I hope to find something to do before I get bored." he said to himself as he was all laid back. Just then, he heard a cry for help. He then sees a whole bunch of punks bullying some innocent kid. "Oh no." said Takashi. "That kid is getting beaten up. I must help." he said again as he jumped down from the tree, and started running towards the bullies.

He is now at the spot and rams them in back,"HEY YOU BASTARDS!" he shouted, "LEAVE THIS BOY ALONE, BEFORE I GO BERSERK!" But the bullies leader just shoved him out of the way and said, "Stay out of this! It's none of your business!" he said trying to intimidate him. But, it did not work.

"YES IT IS, NOW!" Takashi shouted again. And now he was fighting them all of one by one. He punched one of them right in the jaw bone, just like Batman would. And he used a sweep kick on another guy. Another bully was struck down by a move that Takashi saw pro wrestler and entertainer, John Cena use. The Attitude Adjustment. And as for the last one, Junko, he got out a knife. Junko was so pissed he charged right at the boy with the streak in his hair, nearly stabbed Takashi but he dodged it.

"Why don't you get lost, you punk!? Junko wondered so violently. But, Takashi counter him with his own choice of words. "NOT A CHANCE, YOU STARCH SUCKING SNAKE IN THE GROUND!" That insult made Junko so mad, he was gonna kill Takashi.

"OKAY! NOW YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Junko charged at him again, but Takashi dodged again, and hit him in so many spots it's hard to count. He even hit him where the sun doesn't shine. And ouch, that really hurt.

"So, Junko's goons got up and he told them, "Let's get outta here. RETREAT!" he yelled, and they all ran off. While they all ran off, Takashi shout to them, "AND DON'T COME BACK!" He soon returned his attention to the boy who was saved thanks to him.

"Hey, you alright kiddo?" he asked the little boy. Then the little one replied, "Y-yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you." The little boy was safe and sound. "I'm Kouhei Minamoto. Who are you?" he asked our hero.

"I'm Takashi Wakamaru." he introduced himself. He was glad that the boy was okay. But then, he asked him "So, Kouhei, you want me to get your mom and dad?" before Kouhei could answer, his brother and sister showed up. The sister had raven black hair, pewter eyes, and was wearing a light blue, and yellow sundress. And the brother was a guy with icy blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a green t-shirt and brown shorts.

"Kouhei, you okay? You got a bruise on you." his sister said. Kouhei replied "I'm okay sis. Takashi here saved me from some bullies." he told her as he pointed at Takashi. She was astonished to see the one who saved her younger brother. "Oh, thank you Takashi. You're a nice guy, you know that?" she said. And then Takashi replied, "No problem, just happy to help where I am."

So with that said, she told him her name. "I'm Kouhei's sister, Botan. And this is our brother, Suichi." she introduced herself and her brother. "Hey man." Suichi said.

"Hey there." Takashi said as he made some new friends. "I have to go meet up with my friends at the arcade. I'll see you at your house tomorrow, okay?" he asked them.

"Sure, we're okay with that." Botan said. "See ya around, Takashi." and so they said their goodbye's and Takashi went to the arcade. And so...Our story begins.

* * *

(Answer by FLOW plays)

Instrumental intro: Showing the planet Earth with the sun coming over it. Then it turns to Takashi standing on a hill, looking over the city. Then the moon rises, and the logo for Kamen Rider Zero appears with a dingo head on the Zero name.

**(Shisen hazusenzu Freezing are?**** Makafushigi!)** Now showing a scene where Takashi is running across a field of grass. When he suddenly spots a bunch of monsters in his direction.

**(Subete misukasu you**** na!)** Now shows him looking at a picture of his father, Kotaro Minami as BLACK RX. Then it slides to the Krytarians in their ship; the Shadow Fortress. From right to left it shows their leaders, including their master, Count Marauderon.

**(Krieigotowa bleeding shinjite believe** **me!)** The panel now shows the logo for the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. We now see the scientist Prof. Nick Michaels and their leader Commodore Brian Robertson III inside Z.E.R.O. rescue squad HQ. Along with the other squad members including: Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi, Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi, Lt. Megumi Akistuki and Minato Sanada.

**(Shinjitsu wa doko?)** The scene shifts back to Takashi up on the hill. He then hears a call for help.

**(Shikakerata wana Hai no wandarrado Nukedasu sube mo shirazu ni.)**Takashi is now running to stop the Krytarians foot soldiers called the Skulloids. He points his arm at them with his hand in the form of a claw,and he does his dad's signature starting position and he shouts, **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

**(Sou aishiteru kara aishiteru nara kokoro** **misete)**He moves his arms in different ways, like diagonally, up and to the side. The Zero Spark appears around his waist, and the crystal starts to activate.

**(Kowaresou na hodo suitemi de ai wo dakishimeru yo!)**Takashi goes through the metamorphosis that involves him doing a variety of movements. His armor comes out the way his father's did when he was Black Sun.

**(Tatoe sore ga yumemaborshi demo kamawanai!)** He then has his helmet on his head, and a little gold 'Z' appears on the left side of his chest plating.

**(Owarenai Kono mama Nee saigo wa kimi no)**He is then fighting them off one at a time. Now he's seen riding his motorcycle Stag Crusher, at night. He slides a card into the slot on his left gauntlet glove. And the Spark Slasher sword comes out. He slashes right through the blockade of Skulloids.

**(Furueru honne wo ore ni sarashite kure!)**He does his Blazing Rider Kick with his left leg. And the monsters exploded.

**(YEAH! Focus on x3 a naked balze FOCUS ON!)** Takashi is now seen on a rooftop overlooking the city of Spring Hills.

(End song)

* * *

Takashi is now going to the arcade to meet up with some friends of his. He runs into a few of them, one with blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a jade green jacket, brown t-shirt and navy blue denim jeans. And had white tennis shoes on his feet. Another friend of his had long black hair,and grey eyes. And was wearing a blue t-shirt, white short pants, knee high socks, and blue green high tops.

"Hey there Haru. Hey Jo." Takashi said as he greeted his friends.

"Oh, hey there Takashi." Haru and Jo said in unison. Haru Yamada was a rebellious kind of guy. He liked to have fun, sing, dance and so forth. Jo Mackenzie was an everyday kind of girl. She has an IQ of 129, has a flirty personality, and has an unconfirmed crush on Takashi.

"So, what happened to you man?" Haru asked looking concerned. "You look like someone shoved you to the ground."

"I was." he said. "These bullies were picking on a little kid I met earlier today." he told them. Then he told them that he beat up their leader and he ran off like a coward. Him and his goons. And his friends were amazed.

"Whoa! You gonna be okay, Takashi?" Jo asked feeling worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Takashi told them, which made the both of them sigh in relief. "So the boy I met was named Kouhei Minamoto. I also met his brother and sister, Suichi and Botan. I told them I'd visit their house tomorrow." he said to them, knowing that he was gonna make some new friends.

"Alright, they sound nice enough to me." Haru said. He also asked Takashi this, "So, did you ask them where they lived?"

Takashi responded, "No, I already know where they live. 2107, Carpenter ave." he said as he told them what street they lived on.

"Oh, good." Jo said in a flirty manner. "So, is Suichi dating anyone?"

"No, he's not at the moment." the boy with the blue and red streak in his hair stated.

"Why would you ask that, Jo?" Haru asked teasingly. "You interested in him?"

That comment actually made her start turning red, "N-n-n-no." she said as she stuttered. "I just want to see what he looks like, that's all."

"Okay, well you can come with me to see them tomorrow." He gave them permission as he told them that.

"Alright, we'll go with that." they said in unison. So Takashi and the others parted ways, and went across the town.

* * *

Takashi and his friends liked to have fun no matter where they went. But, little did they know, above the Earth a space ship was orbiting the planet right now. An evil space army was En route there now. This was the Shadow Fortress, head ship of the evil Krytarian empire. The Krytarians are an alien race that can invade a planet they have their sights set on, and now they have their sights set on our planet. They are commanded by their locator Findor, the master sword fighter Zakron, the jester/royal fool, Groknoid, their assassin Eyeskorn, and the leaders Countess Jorina and Count Marauderon. The lot of them were in the main hold/throne room, holding a briefing.

"Report Findor, what planet have you found worth our while?" said the Count.

"_Database confirms that planet Earth is in our reach right now._" stated the floating droid.

"Excellent!" Marauderon said with reluctance. "Soon the human race will bow to us, the Krytarians!" he said then laughed evilly.

"Master, what shall we do in the meantime?" Zakron asked his mentor.

"Well Zakron, you are our finest warrior." the count said to his soldier. "I need you to send one of our monsters down to that planet." he instructed.

"That should be easy, my love." Jorina said to her husband. "You have a vast army of Necrodons in your arsenal. Send them all!"

"One will be enough." he said back to his wife. "All these creatures unleashed, would be more than I could handle."

He looked around his vault, and found the monster that caught his eye.

"Hmm. Maybe the Kabutron will do me justice." the count said. "I have created an insect that can transform into a truck. He'll make mincemeat out of the humans."

"All hail, we cannot fail." Groknoid rhymed.

"Please stop that, Groknoid." Eyeskorn said.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Groknoid told them.

So, Zakron put the container with Kabutorn into the morphacation device, and it morphed into a monster. So he gave it an instruction.

"Kabutron, attack the city, and kill those who stand in your way!" the swordsman said. He soon let there be a bright beam of lavender light, descending down from the ship. And Kabutron was on the hill, and ready to cause destruction in his path.

"I will not fail my mission! Count Marauderon will soon rule this planet!" the monster said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, we now see a headquarters on a mountaintop. This was the HQ for the Zeta Eradication of Renegade aliens and Operational Rescue Squad. (Z.E.R.O. rescue squad for short.)And at the desk, we see the leader of this group. His appearance is a 6 ft. 1 in. tall man in a leather uniform that was white, blue, red, green, and yellow. His hair was brown with pewter eyes, and wearing a soldier capt.s hat on his head. And with him was a man with a hairdo that resembled Daisuke Misumi from Chaos;Head. Only, he was wearing a white lab coat, light blue shirt, beige pants and brown boots. These men go by the names Commodore Brian Robertson III and Prof. Nicholas Michaels. Or Nick for his short name. Nick saw the light outside while he was writing in his journal.

"Commodore Robertson, sir. Did you see that light in the sky just now?" Nick asked his leader.

"Yes Nick. I did indeed." Brian said back to his employee. "That feeling I have has returned. I sense the Krytarians. The're on their way here."

"What should we do sir?" Nick asked again.

"We must find someone who can stop them." Brian replied. "Someone whose father has defeated an evil like this before."

"Yes sir." Nick said. "I will find him immediately."

"Okay, good luck." Brian said then he exclaimed, "GO! AND HURRY!"

"Aye aye, commodore." Nick said as he saluted his leader, and ran off.

_"We need the son of Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider BLACK RX." _Brian thought to himself.

So now, Nick was in the briefing room with some of the other scientists, and co-workers. It looked allot like the Cittagon from Ultraman Tiga, only brought into the 21st century.

"Hurry people, hurry!" Nick exclaimed. "We need to find the son of Kotaro Minami aka Kamen Rider Black RX. Commodore Robertson has informed me that the Krytarians are on the way here, now!" he said as he panicked.

"Okay Prof. Michaels. I'm looking for him now." said one of the scientists as he was at his computer. Soon, the computer bleeped, and it locked on to someone.

"We found him, Professor." said the other scientist. "His name is Takashi Wakamaru. I think he's the one we need."

"Okay, I'll go bring him here at once!" Nick said as he took off in a patriotic jeep, and drove all the way to the spot where Takashi was at.

* * *

Back in Spring Hills, we now see Takashi walking around the town, and he was contemplating about his dad.

_"Dad, I wonder where your helicopter took you this time." _he thought to himself, and he suddenly heard an explosion.

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!* The sound was so loud, it was nearly loud enough to wake the dead. There was a building burning from that very explosion. The fire department was already on the case.

"Oh man." The lead fireman said. "Looks like there was an explosion. I hope we have enough water in our tank to put it out." he said again as he and his crew went to put it out. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew went inside to find some people trapped in there. Takashi went around the back without anyone noticing him, and he climbed up the spot, and saw that there was a hole in the wall caused by the kaboom. So he saw the fire fighters trying to get the people out, poured water all over himself, and ran up to them.

"Hang on." Takashi said. "I'll help you fire fighters!" he said with heroic dialogue.

"What are you thinking, kid?" Fireman 1 said. "You shouldn't be here, it's to dangerous!"

"I help people because it's the right thing to do." he said to the firemen. "I know it's dangerous, but someone's gotta do this. Right?"

"We know that." Fireman 2 said. "But, why are you here, young man?"

"Because, I'm not gonna stand behind and do nothing!" he said to them so boldly. He then pointed to the hole in the wall he found earlier. "Try having them jump down from that hole in the wall. I found that coming in here."

"Okay, if you say so kid." Fireman 3 said as he called his team, and he asked them to deploy the airbag. And then, Fireman 1 said, "QUICK! EVERYONE THIS WAY!"

So the people from the building all jumped down onto the airbag, and they were all escorted to the shelter on the other side of town. Takashi was relieved to see all of them safe. But, unbeknownst to him, a monster appeared from out of nowhere, right behind him. And the beast said, "Oh look. A hero. My Favorite." so venomously. The monster looked like a Rhino Beetle mixed with organic and inorganic parts, had an evil look on his face and charged at our hero, and he dodged it with style.

"Whoa! You missed." Takashi said teasingly.

"Yeah." the monster said. "But my next shot won't!" he shouted as he fired a laser right at Takashi's right arm, and it hit him really hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. And the monster ran at him again, and stopped.

"Oh, it gets worse." the monster said again. "Next I'll go for your leg." and he did just that. Takashi was now badly injured, he couldn't stand up and run like he normally could. He was about to be turned into a rotting corpse.

"Ugh...Ugh." Takashi grunted and said to the beast. "Who or what are you?"

"Well, since you asked I'll tell you." the monster said. "I'm a Necrodon, and the names Kabutron."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Takashi said with a painful look on his face.

"Why that's simple." Kabutron said. "I'M GONNA KILL YA! GOODBYE FOREVER HUMAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" he was about to run his claw across his head, but was suddenly halted by a call to rescue.

"NOT SO FAST, MONSTER!" the mystery man shouted as he charged at the monster, and shot it with a laser blast. Now the monster was injured.

"Aggghhhhhhh! We'll meet again human!" Kabutron said. "This isn't over yet."

"On that much, we agree." the man said as he soon carried Takashi out of the building.

"Don't worry young man." the man said to Takashi. "I'm gonna help you." Takashi knew that the one who saved him was a really kind man, who was also a certified doctor.

* * *

Back at the Shadow Fortress, Count Marauderon was watching what had happened. He saw it all on his view screen.

"Findor, what has happened?" the count said looking at his droid.

"_Someone has attacked Kabutorn at the correct location. However, Kabutron has caused much destruction in his_ path."Findor said as he gave the report.

"Well, I'm angry and impressed at the same time." Marauderon said. "Excellent. So, who was it that attacked him?"

"_No Data on who it was. But all we know is that he works for a group of human rescuers._" Findor confirmed.

"Hmm." the count wondered. "These humans may pose a threat after all."

"Indeed my love." Jorina said to her husband.

"What shall we do, sire?" Zakorn asked.

"Teleport Kabutron back up!" Marauderon said. "We shall have him launch another attack, in a few hours!"

"Yes sire!" everyone on board said in unison.

"Eyeskorn, I need you to look over Kabutron's injuries." Marauderon said as he was.

"Right away, your evilness." the assassin said as he went to preform his duty.

* * *

The next few minutes, the scientists at Z.E.R.O. rescue squad HQ, or Overlook Peak as it was called were working on a way to make Takashi alive again. So, they decided to make him into a cyborg. And when they were done, they inserted a gem called the Lunar Crystal into his body and the surgery was now complete. So now, the boy was waking up, feeling a little groggy. The doctors who saved his life gave him a new right arm and left leg. The operating room looked like the inside of a Dojo.

"Ugh...huh?" Takashi said as he was rubbing his eyes with his left arm. "Where am I. What happened to the monster?" he asked.

"He's gone for now." doctor #1 said. "We brought you here to our headquarters. The lot of us saved your life. You were badly injured after you saved those fire fighters."

"Really?" Takashi asked. "Thank you for saving me. How did you know about that incident, and who are you all?"

"Introductions? Very well." Nick said as he entered the room. "I am Professor Nicholas Michaels, but you can call me Nick."

"This is my team." He introduced his friends. "Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi and his apprentice Minato Sanada."

"Hello there, Takashi." Toshiro and Minato greeted him. They both had lab coats on. Toshiro was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with holes in the knees. Minato had a grey sweater,and brown sweat pants. Both of them had Nike sneakers on.

"This is Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi, and his son Sotarou." Nick said as he pointed his hand towards the commander and his son. The commander had a uniform that looked like Brian's uniform, and his son was in a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and brown Sketchers.

"Hello there young man." Kazuma said to our hero.

"Hey dude, nice to see ya." Sotarou said as he had made a teenage friend.

"Hi there." Takashi said. he knew that he was surrounded by a group of heroes.

"Oh, and our newest member is coming in right now." Nick said as he was. "Takashi, this is Lt. Megumi Akitsuki. Our newest member." he said again as Megumi had walked into the room.

Takashi turned his head and saw a young woman with long black hair, also in a uniform the resembled Brian's. She also had icy blue eyes, and her body was totally stacked. She was 6 ft 6 in. tall, muscular and busty. To Takashi, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was about to say something, but did not know what to say.

"Hey there, Takashi." Megumi said as she walked up to him. "I'm new around here. I heard you got hurt, are you okay?" she asked him, and Takashi's face was red like a tomato.

"H-hi there Megumi." Takashi said nervously. Then he wondered, "What happened to me? And, why am I here?"

"I'll explain that part." Brian said as he walked into the room to see how things were going.

"And who are you, sir?" Takashi asked.

"I'm Commodore Brian Robertson III, at your service." Brian said as he introduced himself properly.

"Hello there, sir." Takashi said as he shook the older man's hand.

"Hello." Brian said politely. "Anyway, here's what happened to you." He turned everyone's attention to the video screen.

It showed them all the monster that attacked Takashi, back at the burning building. It was Kabutron. In all his evil glory.

"That's the monster that attacked me." Takashi said as he started to remember. "He said his name was Kabutron."

"Ah yes." Brian said. "He is a Necrodon, a monster made by the Krytarian empire. There are more like him, but they all are separate."

"Really?" Takashi wondered. "Well, he also injured my right arm and left leg. I can't stand on my left foot, or write with my right arm anymore, can I?"

"Nonsense." Minato said. "We fixed you up, by giving you a new right arm and left leg. But this time we gave them a little bit of machinery."

"Huh?" Takashi said looking confused.

"We made you half machine." Toshiro stated.

"WHAT!?" Takashi blurted out. You put machine parts in me? How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, quoting from The Six Million Dollar Man 'We have the technology.'" Brian said as he recited the line from the show he watched when he was younger. "You see, we are the Zeta Eradication of Renegade aliens and Operational rescue squad. Z.E.R.O. rescue squad for short." he told him the name of their group.

"So, in other words," Takashi started to figure it out. "You're all a new division made by the government?" he asked them.

"Yes." Brian said to him. "And we have chosen you."

"Chosen me?" Takashi wondered. "For what?"

"To become the hero Earth needs to battle the Krytarian empire." the commodore stated.

"Me? A hero?" the boy wondered.

"Yes." Nick answered. "You are truly one to follow in the footsteps of your father." he told him.

"My...father?" the streak haired boy asked again.

"Indeed." Dr. Hamaguchi stated. "Your father happens to be Kotaro Minami. He once fought against the Crisis empire and the Gorgam, as the 'child of the sun' Kamen Rider BLACK RX."

"Kamen Rider Balck RX?" Takashi asked and then replied, "But, he still has his powers."

"Well actually, we're going to give you a new rider name." Cmdr. Higurashi said.

"Really?" Takashi asked again. "What is it?"

"Takashi, we chose you to become...Kamen Rider Zero." Megumi told him.

"Kamen Rider...Zero?" he wondered. "Well...uh...I don't want to look like a bug. Okay?" he replied.

"Don't worry. You won't look like a bug." Minato said to the soon to be hero. "Your rider motif is a Dingo."

"A dingo." Takashi said. "So, I'm a dog?" he asked for the last time.

"Indeed." Brian said to him. "With your new powers, you can save the planet from the Krytarians. And, you have the courage to do so."

"Okay, I'm in!" Takashi replied with happiness. He shook the commodore's hand, and he was welcomed into the squad.

* * *

Back at the Shadow Fortress, Marauderon was getting Kabutron ready for another attack on Earth.

"Zakron. Tell me of Kabutron's condition." Marauderon instructed. "Is he ready for another assault?"

"Yes sire. He's all fixed up, and awaiting your command." Zakron informed his mentor.

"Excellent work Zakron!" the count said to his disciple. "You may proceed."

So another beam of light was shot down from the evil ship, and Kabutron was back on the streets of Spring Hills, attacking again.

"Hah!" Kabutorn teased. "Thought I was gone did ya? Well, I'M NOT! NOW, TO DESTROY THIS CITY, AND REBUILD IT FOR COUNT MARAUDERON!" he shouted for his creator's victory.

* * *

Back at Overlook Peak, the alarm went off, and everyone heard it blaring loudly.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Oh no, the alarm!" Commodore Robertson stated. "That must mean Kabutron is back!"

"What?" Takashi said as he was surprised.

So, Toshiro looked it up on the screen, and they all saw him attacking again. He was now more relentless than ever.

"He's attacking the city of Spring Hills." Toshiro informed them all. And the lot of the squad was stunned to hear where it was coming from.

"That's just outside of Domino City, where Yugi Moto fought for the Battle City tournament." Megumi said. And then, they all gathered around.

"What?" Megumi asked. "I saw it on TV. And, Battle City is a type of Duel Monsters tournament. I read all about it."

"Really?" Sotaro asked her.

"Yep." she replied.

"Anyway, what should I do?" Takashi asked them.

"Takashi, you're fully healed." Nick said. "Okay, this is the first test of your new powers."

"Right." he confirmed. "Don't worry guys, I won't let you down. I promise!" he stated so boldly.

"Go get 'em rider." Megumi said to him kindly.

"Thanks." Takashi said, as he put his clothes back on and walked with them all the way to the teleporter room.

* * *

While they walked there, Takashi had one more question to ask.

"So...What's my morph call?" he asked.

"Your morph call is the same one that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers used, when they battle Rita Repulsa." Brian said.

"Oh, well all I have to do is teleport there, and defeat Kabutorn. Then get back to base." Takashi confirmed.

"Well, looks like your ready." Minato said.

"Teleporter to maximum, Cmdr. Higurashi." Brian said, quoting a line from Star Trek.

"Aye aye Commodore." Kazuma responded.

"Energize!" Brian said.

And just like that, Takahsi was transported out of the mountain, and into the city. He looked all over, and spotted the beetle monster in the direction he went in.

* * *

When Takashi got to the spot, he shouted at him.

"Now, for some real firepower! HAHA!" Kabutron shouted and laughed evilly.

"HEY! KABUTRON!" Kabutron turned around, and saw the one he thought was dead. "Remember me?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." the monster said as he was curious. "Who are you?"

"I'M TAKASHI WAKAMARU! SON OF KOTARO MINAMI! The man who single-handedly destroyed the Gorgam and the Crisis Empire, 25 years ago!" Takashi shouted, as the whole city was evacuated. No one saw him.

"Oh, now I remember. You're the boy whose arm and leg I broke." Kabutron said, and his amusement was turned to shock. "Wait a minute. Koataro Minami?"

"You know him by his hero name. I have a new one. Similar, but different." Takashi said. He was now ready to embrace his destiny, and become the hero Earth needed in it's darkest hour of need. He took the starting position his dad used when he fought Crisis, and then a belt appeared around his waist and is said in an electronic voice, "**HENSHIN**" and then Takashi put his arms in a zigzag format, forming a 'Z'. He then put his left arm to the side of his head.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" he shouted. And he put is left fist, into his right hand, and began doing various arm movements, in all directions. And he stopped doing the movements, and ended in a position that was mirrored from the position his dad used, when he fought the Gorgam. Next, there was this flash of light that was multi-colored. And, suddenly the armor came on in the formation of his dad's 3rd form RX Bio Rider, only with Dingo ear's on the top of the helmet, and fangs on the mouth piece. His shoulder pads were white, and there was a little gold colored 'Z' on the left side of his chest plating, and his knees, wrist's, ankle's and elbow's were red while the rest of his armor was blue. He also had antenna's on his forhead, and a golden yellow, crystal with a little green light at the bottom of the antenna's.

"_N-n-n-n-No. It can't be!_" Kabutron thought and said to himself. And the he said frightened, "Y-y-you are-"

"Ore wa Tsuki no ko(1). Kamen Rider...Zero!" Takashi said as he used another battle ready stance from his dad. Only he mixed it with the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger's position that he used in his battle intros. "FEAR. THE. DINGO. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled at the moon in full fury.

"Kamen Rider Zero, eh?" Kabutron said as wondered. "No matter. I will still destroy you!" He charged right at him swinging his arms like blades.

"Not this time, Kabutron!" Zero shouted as he started to fight him off.

Zero started it off with a left hook punch, and then hit him with a basic kick, and then he used a right jab on him. But, it was still not enough to take him down, then Kabutron hit him back.

"You're making this hard on yourself." Zero said to the beast jokingly.

"Oh, really?" Kabutorn teased. "Let's see how you deal with my _HYPER SHOT!_" he said as he shot a laser at our hero. Takashi was only hurt for a few seconds.

_"Damn, I gotta think of something." _Zero thought to himself, as the monster was heading right for him.

"How about you surrender!" Kabutorn tried to intimidate him. "The Krytarian empire's evil will spread throughout the universe! There's nothing you can do to stop us!" he said again acting like a bully. But Takashi would not back down, no matter what the cost.

(BGM: Rock You Like A Hurricane by The Scorpions)

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Zero shouted at the monster. "You will be stopped! I will make sure of that!" he said again as he punched the monster again in the eyes, his opponent was now weakened. Just then, Zero heard a beeping sound coming from his helmet. It was Brian calling in on the communicator inside the helmet.

"**Takashi. You need to use one of your new finishers.**" Brian said as he was giving an instruction via the helmet. "**Try the Shining Rider Punch, it's your only option right now.**" he instructed again.

"Okay." Takashi said signing out of communicator mode. "Got it Commodore."

"Oh, now what are you doing?" Kabutron asked violently.

"You're gonna find out, Kabutron!" Zero said warning the beast. He then put his right fist into his left palm, scratched his fist, and it started glowing.

_"Time to go Domon Kasshu on his ass." _Takashi thought to himself. And, he started to imitate what he saw on Mobile Fighter G Gundam.

So Zero decided to call out his new finisher. "This claw of mine is shining blue. It's furious howl tells me to grasp victory for justice!" he clenched his fist and jumped into the air, and he shouted, "SHINING! RIDER! PUNCH!" he was now charging right at Kabutron roaring in fury. "HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The punch connected, and the monster started to explode just after he shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then Kabutron exploded into a thousand pieces.

(End BGM)

After the smoke cleared, our hero knew that he was the victor. "I-I-I did it. Well, that should be the last time anyone like hims tries to do away with me." he said as he stood proudly above the citizens, they all knew that they all had a new hero in town.

"Hey, everyone look!" one of the citizens said. "That dog looking guy just saved us!" he said again and everyone cheered.

Takashi was happy that they all cheered for him. He was also glad that they were all safe.

"Thank you, everyone." he said to them all. Then one of the citizens walked up to him and said, "Excuse me, mister. Who are you?"

"My name is Kamen Rider Zero, and my motto is; If a Necrodon is out there, I'll be there to stop the monster." he said as he explained his motto to them all.

"THANK YOU KAMEN RIDER ZERO!" everyone in the city said in unison.

"You're welcome." Zero said to them. "Now, to return to my headquarters."

In the distance, Kouhei, Botan and Suichi said to him as he left, "Good bye, Kamen Rider Zero." and "We'll never forget you, man." Yet somehow, they knew it was Takashi under that mask. But, they would only tell him when time was right.

* * *

Back at the Shadow Fortress, Count Marauderon was angry about his failure tonight.

"UGH, NO!" He shout in fury. He gave his minions a headache. "Whoever this Kamen Rider Zero is, I will not rest until he is destroyed, and the Earth is mine ours!"

"What shall we do until then, my love?" Jorina asked her husband.

"We shall wait till he comes out again, my dear Jorina." Marauderon said to his wife.

"I know how to relieve your stress, my Count." Jorina said as she had a sultry look in her eyes.

"Oh, okay my love." Marauderon said as he too got that look in his eyes as well. "Let's go back to our room, and well you know."

"Indeed, you handsome villain you." Jorina said as her and Marauderon left for the boudoir.

* * *

Now, back at Overlook Peak, our hero returned to be evaluated on his mission. He enters the main hold, where the commodore congratulates him on a job well done.

"You were amazing out there, Takashi." Brian said to him.

"Thank you, sir." our hero said back to him, and saluted.

"And, on behalf of everyone here, you are now officially a member of the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad." Brian told him as he was offered a place in their group.

"Me? With all of you?" Takashi asked himself. And out of the blue, he answered. "Okay, I'm in!"

"Excellent. Welcome aboard, Takashi Wakamaru/Kamen Rider Zero." Commodore Robertson said to him shaking hands with him.

"Right now, let's get you fitted for your uniform." Minato said. "And, you can have your jacket opened."

"Thank you, Minato." Takashi said the student. "So, do I get to pick my own color?"

"Of course you do." Brian said. And then everyone laughed it all out.

"I'm also gonna need an 'End of the Battle' catchphrase." Takashi wondered.

They were all intrigued by his statement. Just then, Sotaro went and said.

"Well, how about this, 'Your time is up!'?" the little one said.

"Okay, I'm willing to go with that." Takashi said agreeing with that idea.

"Very well, now then let's get a move on." Brian said. "Oh, and we'll also allow you to make your own Duel Monsters deck." he said to the boy.

Takashi was amazed to hear that as well, "Really? Okay, I'll get to work on the deck, after I get fitted for my uniform." he said to the commodore.

"Very well then." Nick said as they walked to the fitting room.

The rest of the squad was impressed with his battle tonight, and his actions. He saved lives, defeated a monster and became a hero, all at the same time. And now, he's a member of the squad. "_He has the makings of a fine young man. And an excellent Kamen Rider. Just like his father._" Megumi thought to herself. She was starting to develope a crush on him, just the same way he feels for her. But she did not know that yet.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Quiet Cool by Joe Lamont plays) The scene is just Zero riding Stag Crusher on the road, on a cloudy day.

(Instrumental intro)

(I can't hold her, I can't touch her face anymore.)

(It's all over, so what am I trying for?)

(So hard, to try to make sense of it all.)

(They took it too far. They fell in too deep. Too scared to surrender.)

(With the sound of a gun, It was over and done.)

(They took my love away!)

(I'm on a mission. I'm gonna be nobody's fool.)

(They're gonna face Quiet Cool.)

(The one condition, to do what I've gotta do.)

(Quiiiiet Coooool!)

(End of song)

* * *

Hey fans, next time on _Kamen Rider Zero._

Our hero has another monster to fight.

Takashi: What monster is that thing?

Brian: That is Marauderon's newest creation. Destructosect.

So, Takashi has to face Destructosect and save the civilians. But meanwhile, Kouhei, Botan and Suichi have been captured.

Takashi: Don;t worry guys, I'll help you. I promise.

What is in store for our hero, and what secret is Kouhei hiding?

Find out next time, on _Kamen Rider Zero!_ Chapter 2: The Battle Resumes.

Takashi: Spark up your life, and turn it into an adventure!

* * *

Well fans, there you have it. This is the first chapter of my story, Kamen Rider Zero: The Beginning of Zero Arc!

I also offer some help with this sometimes. So to whoever wants to help, come on up!

Please read and review in the comment below.

So, until next time fans, I salute you all.

Translation:

(1) I am the Child of the Moon!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Battle Resumes!

Hi guys. Alex Desoto coming at you, with another chapter of KRZ: The Beginning of Zero Arc! In this chapter, there is a new monster called Destructosect. More of Takashi's friends are in this chapter as well. They also have Karoke night at their hangout, and Takashi gets his own wheels. I call his motorcycle Stag Crusher. Also, my other OC's in this chapter are Thomas Roberts, Toby(Tommy's brother), Bill Archer, and Ian Bowen. And there is an cameo by a surprise character. Also, later on in the story, the primary Kamen Riders of the Heisei era make an appearance. Except Gaim, he'll appear in the next arc. I have decided to make this a shout out to Fenikkusumaru the author who wrote Kamen Rider GX, and much more. So can our here prevail, find out, on The Adventures of Kamen Rider Zero, NEXT!

(A/N: Sorry about that. I got that line from Saban's Masked Rider. I am also a fan of that show) Now, on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Battle Resumes!

We now turn our attention to the Shadow Fortress, where Count Marauderon is planing another attack on the city of Spring Hills.

"Zakron!" Marauderon said calling his swordsman. "Come forth, at once."

"Yes, sire." Zakron said as he was told. "You summoned me?"

"Indeed I did." Marauderon confirmed. "I want you to send another Necrodon to Earth. I want it to abduct some of the humans, and do a little experiment. And make sure that Kamen Rider Zero is destroyed!" he commanded.

"Yes master." the swordsman said. "But which one should it be?"

"Maybe, this one." the count said as he grabbed a jar holding a monster that looked like a merger between a flying saucer, and a mantis. "I call this one, Destructosect. It can transform into a flying saucer, and abduct the human's, and do his experiments."

"Very well, sire." the master of swords said looking curious. "You want to see what makes them tick so you can make them your slaves, don't you sir?"

"I sure do." Marauderon said so boldly. "So, begin preparations to have him sent for his task."

"Yes sir." Zakron replied. He then walked out of the room.

"Soon, the people of Earth will be mine, to control!" he said laughing insanely.

* * *

(Answer by FLOW plays)

Instrumental intro: Showing the planet Earth with the sun coming over it. Then it turns to Takashi standing on a hill, looking over the city. Then the moon rises, and the logo for Kamen Rider Zero appears with a dingo head on the Zero name.

**(Shisen hazusenzu Freezing are?**** Makafushigi!)** Now showing a scene where Takashi is running across a field of grass. When he suddenly spots a bunch of monsters in his direction.

**(Subete misukasu you**** na!)** Now shows him looking at a picture of his father, Kotaro Minami as BLACK RX. Then it slides to the Krytarians in their ship; the Shadow Fortress. From right to left it shows their leaders, including their master, Count Marauderon.

**(Krieigotowa bleeding shinjite believe** **me!)** The panel now shows the logo for the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. We now see the scientist Prof. Nick Michaels and their leader Commodore Brian Robertson III inside Z.E.R.O. rescue squad HQ. Along with the other squad members including: Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi, Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi, Lt. Megumi Akistuki and Minato Sanada.

**(Shinjitsu wa doko?)** The scene shifts back to Takashi up on the hill. He then hears a call for help.

**(Shikakerata wana Hai no wandarrado Nukedasu sube mo shirazu ni.)**Takashi is now running to stop the Krytarians foot soldiers called the Skulloids. He points his arm at them with his hand in the form of a claw,and he does his dad's signature starting position and he shouts, **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

**(Sou aishiteru kara aishiteru nara kokoro** **misete)**He moves his arms in different ways, like diagonally, up and to the side. The Zero Spark appears around his waist, and the crystal starts to activate.

**(Kowaresou na hodo suitemi de ai wo dakishimeru yo!)**Takashi goes through the metamorphosis that involves him doing a variety of movements. His armor comes out the way his father's did when he was Black Sun.

**(Tatoe sore ga yumemaborshi demo kamawanai!)** He then has his helmet on his head, and a little gold 'Z' appears on the left side of his chest plating.

**(Owarenai Kono mama Nee saigo wa kimi no)**He is then fighting them off one at a time. Now he's seen riding his motorcycle Stag Crusher, at night. He slides a card into the slot on his left gauntlet glove. And the Spark Slasher sword comes out. He slashes right through the blockade of Skulloids.

**(Furueru honne wo ore ni sarashite kure!)**He does his Blazing Rider Kick with his left leg. And the monsters exploded.

**(YEAH! Focus on x3 a naked balze FOCUS ON!)** Takashi is now seen on a rooftop overlooking the city of Spring Hills.

(End song)

* * *

At Overlook Peak, we find Takashi in his new uniform, working on his Duel Monsters deck. He was working a Kamen Rider styled deck, with Rider's he made himself. He was drawing them with a pencil and some colored pencil's. Minato was checking on his progress.

"Hey there, Takashi." Minato said as he came into Takashi's room. It looked like one of the bedrooms from a hotel mixed with an apartment complex.

"Oh, hey Minato." Takashi greeted back to him. "I was just working on my deck."

"I see. Wow, you're a really good artist." Minato said as he was.

"I know." Takashi said. "So, I think I'll call this one, Kamen Rider Ghoul. He's a Darkness attribute,Level 5, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000." he stated as he was finished drwing the picture of a rider with a big gold cross on his chest. This rider also had a bat motif, rings on his fingers and a holding a silver blade in his hands. The rider in the card's picture was colored dark brown, red, gold yellow, and navy blue.

"Why Ghoul?" Minato asked.

"Well, I thought I should make him a little bit like a Wizard themed Rider, but mixed with Kiva." Takashi replied. "His inner Phantom is named Nocteron. He's a gargoyle type of Phantom."

"Oh, so what's your Magic Card gonna be called?" Minato asked again.

"I call it Rider Village." Takashi stated as he showed Minato a picture of the spell card he already made. The picture looked like a village from Feudal Era Japan. Only there was a Kamen Rider standing guard. "It's a field spell that gives a power boost to any monster with Kamen Rider in it's name, or if it's a HERO monster."

Minao to was amazed with glee. "Ooh. You mean like those Elemental HERO monsters Jaden Yuki has?"

"Something like that." Takashi said looking confused. "I don't know who Jaden Yuki is, but he sounds like a nice guy to me."

"Dude, you don't know who Jaden Yuki is?" Minato asked.

"No, unfortunately." Takashi stated as he wondered. "Could you tell me anyway?" he asked.

"Sure." Minato answered and he told him the story. "Before he arrived in our world, he was a prince in another dimension, where Duel Monster Spirits are alive. He is the reincarnation of the Supreme King."

"Supreme...King?" Takashi asked as Minato nodded. "Sounds like a power-mad tyrant to me."

"He is." Minato stated. "But, that is Jaden's dark side. He doesn't remember anything about his past."

"He doesn't?" Takashi wondered. He did not know that Jaden was a prince from another dimension. He was also shocked to hear that the Supreme King was his dark side. He needed to find a way to separate Jaden frome his evil self. 'But How?' is what he thought to himself.

"Minato, how can Jaden's dark side be separated from him?" Takashi asked in a concerned tone. "There has to be a solution!"

Minato replied to him about someone who can do this kind of task. "There is only one who can separate the Supreme King from Jaden. The Grand Master." he said to him in a reassuring manner. "He is the one who can separate Jaden from his evil side. The Grand Master is a martial arts expert like you. And he's a hero from an ancient prophecy around here. But I've also heard that he's Jaden's long-lost older brother."

Takashi was stunned to hear the sound of that. "His BROTHER? I did not see that coming." he was unaware of this whole thing. "Well, where can I find him?"

"His temple is in another dimension, on what has been rebuilt from planet Camelot." Minato replied. "That is the named of the planet in the other world."

"Whoa! There is a planet called Camelot?' Takashi asked. He was not aware that there was a version of Earth by that name. "So, it must be named after that castle in Medieval England. That castle existed centuries ago." he said in amazement.

"I know." Minato agreed. "No one has seen him in ages. He's not been able to find his way back home yet."

"Oh, man." Takashi said groaning. Then he just had a brainstorm. "Maybe I can find a way to get him here. It won't be easy, but I'll try my best." he pondered as he contiued working on his fan made Kamen Rider Deck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Count Maruderon was waiting aboard his ship. He was in the company of Groknoid and Eyeskorn. (A/N: I forgot to mention, Marauderon has spent months making monsters. Some are newly made, and some are salvaged from monsters that were destroyed by other Kamen Riders.)

"My count, we await your orders." Groknoid said waiting for his count to give a signal.

"When should we send down Destructosect sire?" Eyeskorn asked.

"We shall attack...In 1 hour and 15 minutes." Marauderon said as he was.

"What shall do until then, my liege?" Groknoid asked to his master.

"Well, gentlemen." Marauderon said in a calming manner. "We wait for Zero to appear, then we shall strike at him."

"Let me be the one, sir." Zakron said as he came into the room.

"Very well, Zakron." the count said to his sword fighter. "You will lure Zero into a trap outside of that city. What is the name of the city again?"

"It's called Spring Hills." Zakron replied.

"Oh, right." the count said.

* * *

We now see Takashi walking up to the address he mentioned to Haru and Jo yesterday. So, the house they saw was really nice. It was like the house owned by Donald Davenport. It was a house with 5 bedrooms and 3 baths. It also had a garage. There, Suichi works on his car, and builds inventions for a company he works for. The company in question is Kaiba Corp. Takashi knocked on the door, and Botan answered it.

"Oh, Hey there Takashi." Botan said. She also saw that he brought company with him. "I didn't know you were bringing friends with you."

"Well I should introduce you to them. Takashi said. "Haru, Jo this is Botan Minamoto, and her little brother Kouhei. He's the one I saved from those bullies yesterday."

"Hey there Botan." Haru said greeting her. "Hi Kouhei."

"Hello there, Haru. Hi Jo." they both said in unison.

"Aw, Kouhei you're so cute." Jo said cooing at him. He started blushing, and the little guy rubbed the back of his head.

"So, may we come in?" Takashi asked.

"Sure, Suichi is finished working on his new invention." Botan said. She called the older brother up to the living room. He rushed up there, and saw that the guy he met yesterday was in there with some friends.

"So, Suichi." Jo said before she asked. "Are you dating anyone?" Suichi had a dumbfounded look on his face. He then replied, "No, I'm not. And besides, I'm a lone wolf."

Jo just groaned as if she was bummed out. She really wanted the guy to be her boyfriend, but he was out of her league. He looked like he was in his early twenties. And he was trying to find the one that's right for him. Who knows when that will happen.

"So anyway, what company do you work for?" Haru asked.

"I work for Kaiba Corp." Suich replied. "Seto Kaiba gave me the job of making a new type of invention for his items."

"Kaiba?" Takashi said when he heard that very name. "I've heard of him. He hosted the very first Battle City Tournament. He's the rival of Yugi Moto; The King of Games."

Haru and Jo were stunned to hear this. They did not know that Yugi and Kaiba were rivals.

"I did not expect that at all, dude." Haru said.

"Yeah, Yugi is great. But Kaiba, I'm not sure what to think." Jo stated.

"I know." Botan said. "Hey, Takashi."

"Yeah, what?" Takashi asked.

"Isn't there someplace you and Haru are supposed to be?" Botan wondered.

"Oh, drat." Takashi said feeling forgetful. "We were supposed to meet the guys at the youth center."

"We'd better get over there." Haru said.

So they all went there in Suichi's car.

* * *

We now skip ahead to where Takashi, Haru and Jo liked to hang out. The Alpha Bolt youth center. Takashi was gonna sing with Haru and more of his friends, Thomas 'Tommy' Roberts, Tommy' brother; Toby, Bill Archer and Ian Bowen. Tommy was dressed in blue Wrangler jeans, brown tennis shoes and a green t-shirt. His hair color was raven black, and his eye color was hazel. Toby had brown hair, light blue eyes and was wearing a varsity jacket, white t-shirt, grey sweat pants and blue hiking boots. Bill was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt, white jeans, and blue sneakers. Ian was dressed in a racing jacket that had the autograph of Jeff Gordon on it. He was even wearing a red tank top under the jacket, grey jogging pants and black combat boots.

When Takashi got into the place, he greeted the guys, "Hey there fellas. How you doing?" he asked.

"Hey man." Tommy said. "We were waiting on you and Haru. Where were you two?"

"We went to see some new friends." Haru stated.

"Oh, okay." Ian said. "Well, let's do this."

"Oh, yeah." Bill said. "Let's ROCK THIS JOINT!"

"Hey there fellas, what's up?" Just then, a voice that sounded like Tom Majors from Chaotic came to them. They turned around and saw a young man with brown shorts, a red Hawaiian shirt, and he had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. This was Atticus Rhodes. He used to be Nightshroud, one of the Shadow Riders. But now, he was separated from him.

"Atticus? Is that you?" Haru asked him.

"Hey Haru, it's me alright." Atticus said.

"You know this guy, Haru?" Takashi asked.

"Yep." Haru stated. "I'll tell you about him later. Right now, let's do our thing."

So the lot of them stacked their hands together, and said "1,2,3,4,5,6. UNITED WE STAND!" and then broke the stack. They then went out to the main area, and got to do some Karoke.

(That's When I'll Be Gone by 2G+her plays)

[Instrumental Intro]

Takashi starts it off.

Takashi: Girl. I think you really know me. But you're afraid to trust me. Stop doubting my intentions.

Bill takes it next. And after him was Haru.

"Why? Why don't you play me? There must be something you don't want to mention."

"I should have shouted form the mountain top. My neverending love, that's what you've got."

All, "When the sun don't shine, & the moon won't glow. When the rain don't fall, when the wind don't blow. When the Earth won't spin, & it's standing still. That's when I'll be gone."

Goes back to Takashi, "I ain't going nowhere. Not if you won't be there. I ain't going nowhere, without you."

Now it goes to Tommy, "You. You're my inspiration. The only motivation, I have ever needed."

Over to Ian, "Dreams, you know I've got one baby. You and Me forever. Let me just repeat it."

Now, goes to Toby, "I told you, you can always count on me. What can I do? To put your mind at ease.

All of them in unison, "When the sun don't shine, & the moon won't glow. When the rain don't fall, when the wind don't blow. When the Earth won't spin, & it's standing still. That's when I'll be gone. When the rivers dry, & the oceans parched. When there's not one beat, in a single heart. That's when I will stop, stop. Stop loving you. That's when I'll be gone."

Back to Takashi, "I ain't going nowhere. Not if you won't be there. I ain't going nowhere, without you."

Now it's all Atticus, "When the stars disappear. That's when I won't be near. I knew that day I started, I'd always be there for you. Make no mistake. Baby, love is near.

(Instrumental Break)

Everyone does it again, "When the sun don't shine, & the moon won't glow. When the rain don't fall, when the wind don't blow. That's when I will stop, stop. Stop loving you. That's when I'll be gone."

Takashi takes it once more, "I ain't going nowhere. Not if you won't be there. I ain't going nowhere, without you."

Then everyone did the finale of the song, "When the river's dry, & the ocean's parched. When there's not one beat, in a single heart. That's when I will stop, stop. Stop loving you. That's when I'll be gone."

(End song) The crowd cheered in excitement.

And then, Takashi said to the crowd, "That was our version of the song entitled 'That's When I'll Be Gone. by 2Ge+her. Thank you all very much." as the crowd clapped their hands in applause.

The boys all headed outside, and were complementing themselves on their job at Karoke day.

"Wow, that was a good song we did." Tommy said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Okay. But next time, let's do a different song." Toby stated.

"Fair enough." Atticus said. "Well, I gotta go. See ya, guys!" he said again as he waved goodbye to them.

"See ya, dude." Haru said as he waved back at him.

* * *

Back at Overlook Peak, where in the main hold we see Brian and Nick seeing how Takashi was doing. They had not known that he was such a talented singer. They were impressed as they saw him and his friends singing together. And they did know about Atticus Rhodes being Nightshroud.

"WOW! I had no idea he could sing!" Nick exclaimed in amazement. "He would be perfect to sing at our Halloween party."

"Yes he sure would." Brian confirmed. "I can't believe that the former Nightshroud was there too."

"Well, he seems to be normal now." Nick stated. "It would appear that Jaden Yuki separated him from that demon."

"Well, I still think he's out there." the commodore said to his head scientist. "Nightshroud's powers were never that weak. He must be hiding."

"You may be right, sir." Prof. Michaels said in agreement.

Just then, the alarm went off.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"That sound means one thing," Brian started to speak. "There is a new monster sighting. Inform Takashi at once!"

"Right away, sir!" Nick said as he saluted his employer.

So the professor decided to use the new communicator he gave Takashi last night after his battle with Kabutron. The communicator made the same sound that went like the morpher from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.

*BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEP*

* * *

Takashi was done talking to his friends, and waved goodbye to them for now. He heard from Haru, that Atticus was saved by Jaden Yuki during the freshman year at Duel Academy. He now knows that Atticus' sister, Alexis Rhodes was brainwashed by Sartorius, and is a member of the Society Of Light. He went now to answer his communicator.

"Takashi here. What's going on?" he asked.

"There is another monster reading, somewhere in the warehouse district." Brian stated. "I need you to investigate."

"On my way there, sir." Takashi said as he singed out from the communicator.

So, Takashi raced over to an abandoned part of the warehouse district thanks to his new super speed. You see, ever since the accident, he has gotten a whole bunch of new abilities. He used his Speed power to race over to the sighting area. He started searching the warehouse he was in, and couldn't find anything. Little did he know, the monster in question was looking for him. It was hiding behind a bunch of metal crates.

"My count, I have found him." Zakron said. "He's here at the abandoned site. I have him cornered."

"Splendid." Marauderon said pleasingly. "He shall not expect this at all. Attack him at once!"

"Yes, sire." the swordsman confirmed as he charged at him.

Takashi had his back turned when all of a sudden, Zakron attacked him.

"AHHHH!" Takashi said feeling pain in his shoulder. Then he looked up at the one who attacked him. "Who are you, Punk!?"

"I am Zakron, master sword-fighter for the Krytarian empire." he introduced himself. "You should know who I am by now." he took another swing at our hero.

"Zakron, eh?" Takashi wondered as he was getting ready to fight. "Well, you just made me ticked. Let's see if you can back up all that talk."

"Hmm. Having backup would be nice." Zakron said as he snapped his fingers, and out came some bone theme minions. "Skulloids, GET HIM!" Zakron commanded.

"YO HO HO, SIR!" The Skulloids said in unison. They all charge at Takashi, and he starts fighting them all off. He bashed up their heads, literally. He used a round-house kick to one group of them, and then he used a boxing punch on another bunch of them. Now he used an old move that had been used by Jushin Thunder Liger, the Liger Bomb.

"Hup. Hiya!" Takashi siad as he was fighting. "Damn, these guys are so 't you guys ever stand your ground?"

"Wouldn't you like to know why I put up with them.." Zakron said to himself in grief. "Alright, enough of this! RETREAT!"

"Yes sir." The Skulloids said in unison. So then, the lot of them were transported out of the building, leaving Takashi by himself.

"Ugh...Dammit!" Takashi said as if he was mad, "Those Skulloids might me stupid, but they're strong." He was intrigued by all of this. So he decided to contact Brian and Nick.

"Commodore Robertson, I just found what the monster sighting was." Takashi said over the communicator.

**"Great, what was the source?" **Brian asked.

"It was another Krytarian." our hero informs. "His name is Zakron, and he had some minions." Brian did not know of this incident until now.

"Zakron? And, he had help?" Nick wondered.

"Yeah, he called them Skulloids." Takashi replied. "I'm on my way back to you right now."

"Okay, you can give us the details later." Brian said. **"Commodore Robertson, out."**

"Takashi, out." he said as he turned off the wrist-com. He then put his fingers to his chin and began to think. _"I wonder what the hell Zakron wanted here so badly." _he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shadow Fortress...Marauderon was feeling angry and amused at the same time, again.

"Zakron, I did not send you to kill him." he said. "But, what did Zero's look like?"

"He was just a boy." Zakron replied. "He had a streak of blue and red in his hair, and he fended off the Skulloids one at a time."

"That 'boy' works for Brian Robertson III." Marauderon said as he remembered who Zero's mentor was. "A man who tired to arrest me before!"

Just then, Groknoid interrupted. "Sire, you know Zero works for?"

"Yes, I do indeed Groknoid." the count said in a disgusted fashion. "It's a long story, but I'll save that for another time."

"So, shall we send down Destructosect, sire?" Eyskorn asked.

"YES! Make it so." Maruderon said evilly. So, Eyeskorn sent a command to the new monster.

"Destructosect. Gather the population of Spring Hills, and examine them!" he said as the yellow beam of light sent the monster down, and then it separated into many small crafts.

One of the citizens noticed that there was a UFO hovering above them. "What the hell is THAT!?" he shouted looking all scared as he pointed. The saucers started launching nets, and captured the people. It took them to the Rock Quarry.

"HAHAHA! I have done it master." Destructosect said as he was flying. "Soon, I shall get to work on the experiment. And, nothing will stop me!"

"Muhahahahahaha!" the count laughed again. "Soon, the Earth shall belong to the Krytarian empire!" and everyone joined in on the laugh.

* * *

Back at Overlook Peak, Takashi explained everything he saw to everyone. They were all curious to why this happened.

"...And that's about it." Takashi said as he finished telling them of the situation.

"Hmm. Whatever Zakron wanted here, he didn't find it." Minato said. "Looks like he's a tough opponent who has to be stopped."

"I know that, Minato." Takashi stated to the apprentice. "I'll focus on Zakron another day."

"Nick, what should Takahsi do?" asked Kazuma. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I think these should help." Nick said as he got out a deck of cards. These are not Duel Monster cards. These ones are different from those.

"What are those?" Sotarou asked looking at the deck. "They look like ordinary cards to me."

"Son, those are Circuit cards." Kazuma stated. "These will give Takashi some weapons, just in case Zakron shows his face again."

"These can give me weapons?" Takashi said as he was in awe. " That's AWESOME!"

"Awesome indeed." Nick confirmed. "These will give you weapons for tough jobs."

"But for now, try to use your punch and kick attacks on the Necrodon's." Brian instructed.

***BEEP...BEEP...BEEP***

"The alarm again!" Toshiro said feeling stunned. "Another Necrodon is on the loose!" he quickly went to scan for the monster, and he succeeds. "I got a lock on 'em!"

"Zoom in, and let's see what we're dealing with here." Brian said as his other scientist zoomed the picture of the monster. It looked like a merger of a hornet and a cannon.

"What is that thing?" Takashi asked.

"That is Count Marauderon's next monster, Destructosect." Brian said in a grim tone.

"Destructosect?" Takashi wondered again. "Have you seen something like this before, sir?"

"Yes, I have." the commodore stated. "It's a long story, and I'll tell you another time."

"Hey sir, look at this." Megumi said getting the attention of Brian, Minato, and Takashi. "There's some people caught in a net. It's two siblings, and their 12 year old brother."

"OH NO! It's Kouhei, Botan and Suichi!" Takashi said in such a fright.

"You know them, Takashi?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I saved Kouhei from a bucnh of bullies yesterday, before I became a cyborg." Takashi told everyone in the room.

"You did?" Sotarou asked. And Takashi nodded yes.

"Well it looks like you're gonna have to save them again." Nick said. "However, you're gonna need something. Follow me, everyone." he said again.

* * *

Everyone followed Nick to the garage. He pressed a switch on a remote, the door opened, and inside was a modified version of a Yamaha XT600E. Only this version was colored blue, red, yellow, and silver. It looked like a Dingo, but it had the horns of a Stag Beetle on it's head.

"Whoa! Nick what is that?" Takashi asked the doctor who put him back together.

"This is Stag Crusher. Your new motorcycle." Nick said as he showed him. "He can go at speeds up to 900 miles per hour, and is capable of immense firepower."

"Hey there, Takashi." the bike greeted our hero. "Anywhere you wanna go, I can get you there in a zim-zam second."

"Don't brag about yourself, Stag. I do that." Nick stated, looking at Takashi. "Sorry, I tend to talk back at him."

"Well don't." Takashi advised as he was about to go on his mission. "I've got a job to do."

"So, what's the mission?" Stag asked in an excited tone.

"We have to rescue the citizens of Spring Hills, the city I live in." Takashi confirmed. "They got captured by Destructosect. A new monster I have to fight."

"Okay, we'll use the element of surprise." Stag acknowledged.

"Good idea, Stag." Takashi agreed. "I'll use that on Destructosect, and then bash him up.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Takashi?" Stag asked. "Transform and get on."

"Right." Takashi nodded. He took the starting position his dad used during his battles with Crisis, and then a belt appeared around his waist and is said in an electronic voice, "**HENSHIN**" and then Takashi put his arms in a zigzag format, forming a 'Z'. He then put his left arm to the side of his head, and shouted "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" then put is left fist, into his right hand, and began doing various arm movements, in all directions. And he stopped doing the movements, and ended in a position that was mirrored from the position his dad used during his war with the Gorgam. Next, there was this flash of light that was multi-colored. And, suddenly the armor came on in the formation of his dad's 3rd form RX Bio Rider, only with Dingo ear's on the top of the helmet, and fangs on the mouth piece. His shoulder pads were white, and there was a little gold colored 'Z' on the left side of his chest plating, and his knees, wrist's, ankle's and elbow's were red while the rest of his armor was blue. He also had antenna's on his forehead, and a golden yellow, crystal with a little green light at the bottom of the antenna's.

"Alright Stag. Let's go." Zero said as he was ready to save the day. He got the bike revved up, and went out the launch gate.

Zero and Stag Crusher were now on the road, and heading to location. The motorcycle also had a communicator, so Takashi could ask where to find the monster.

"Nick, do you reda me?" Zero asked to the professor.

"I read you, Takashi." Nick said over the computer.

"Where can I find Destructosect?" Zero asked again.

"Let's see." Nick started to triangulate for the position of the monster. And he found out where it was. "He's at the Rock Quarry."

"Oh, man." Takashi said. "This is gonna get off road. I'm on my way there now."

"Good luck, Takashi." Brian said over the monitor.

"Thank you, sir." Zero saluted. And he said to himself, "Don't worry guys. I'll save you, I promise."

"Let's go off roading, man!" Stag said as he went to off-road formation. His tires switched from regular to off-road, and they were closing in on the Rock Quarry.

* * *

*SCREEEEEEEEECH* The bike came to a screeching halt. And, our duo was now at the top of the quarry hole.

"So, this is the Rock Quarry, eh?" Zero wonderd. "Looks like I'll have to jump at the bad guy."

"Go get him, dude." Stag said. "And, be careful."

"Roger that, Stag." Zero said giving his bike the thumbs-up. "Here I go!" he got a big running start, jumped and flipped in mid-air.

Back on the ground, the citizens were still frightened. One of the scared citizens asked the monster, "What do you want with us?"

"Well, if you must know. I am working on an experiment, and you all get to be my lab rats!" the monster said maniacally.

"You monster! How dare you use us as your guinea pigs!?" an angry citizen said as she was. "WE'LL NEVER WORK FOR YOU!"

"SILENCE, PUNY HUMANS!" Destructosect shouted. "NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" a voice came from behind the monster.

(BGM: Energized by Gravity Kills)

"Huh?" Destructosect turned around and he was getting beaten up.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" out of nowhere, a warrior clad in red, blue and silver armor appeared. On the left side of his chest plating was a little gold colored 'Z', and the shoulders of his armor was white.

"Sorry about your 'Experiment'." the hero said. "But, it's about to be recalled."

"Who are you?" Destructosect wondered.

"I am the Child of the Moon. Kamen Rider...Zero!" Takashi said. The victims cheered for him. "FEAR. THE. DINGO. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled in full fury. "Dismount." he jumped down

"You're Kamen Rider Zero?" the monster wondered. "Very well, this should be interesting."

"Oh it will be." Zero said. "Bring it on!" he ran right at the beast, and he kept punching and kicking him then he gave him a good old-fashioned round-house kick to the side of the head.

"Ow!" the monster said in pain. "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted and shot a laser blast.

"I'll pay...In full!" Zero said as he jumped away from the blast radius. Then he landed on Destructosect's head, and made the both of them fall.

"take that and that, and more of this!" The monster said as he was now the one beating Zero up. Takashi was a little hurt, but he tried to fight his way through it.

"C'mon Zero! You can take this guy down!" Kouhei said in the distance.

"Yeah, get him dude!" Suichi added to what his brother said.

"KICK HIS ASS!" Botan shouted.

The people cheered for Zero to win, and oddly enough, it seemed to be working. Zero used a shove kick on the monster, and then did a Ahmed Johnson speed bag punch to his hornet-like face.

"How is it you have this much power?" Destructosect wondered violently. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's because I have a drive to help people in need of it!" Zero exclaimed. "It's something that can NEVER be taken by you!"

The people are still cheering him on from the sidelines. He got ready to charge up his left leg.

"Okay. Time to bring the pain, on evil." Zero said as he got an electric charge, and he ran at the monster again then jumped into the air.

"BLITZING! RIDER! KICK! HHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero shouted as he did another finisher of his. This time he kicked the monster right in the face.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The monster shouted before he exploded.

And with a snap of his fingers, Zero said. "You're time is up!" He got that phrase from Power Rangers Time Force, and he went back to see if the nets were gone.

"Thank goodness you're all okay now." Zero said with relief. "I'm glad no one was hurt."

"So are we, dude." a surfer guy said. "We can always count on you, Zero."

"Good luck on your next mission." a 15 year old boy said to him. "Oh, by the way. What group do you work for?"

"I work for the Zeta Eradication of Renegade aliens and Operational rescue squad." he answered. "A group dedicated to protecting Earth from evil forces."

"Wow!" said a 13 year old girl. "That's cool."

"Thanks." Zero said back to the teen girl with a smile none of the citizens could see. "Now, I have to get back to HQ!"

"Wait!" Botan said. "Before you go, could you give me and my brothers a lift?"

"Sure." the dingo rider said. "STAG CRUSHER, COME ON DOWN!" he called for his bike.

"The bike came down from the cliff, and said, "You called for me, boss?"

"Yeah." Zero answered him. "Let's get the citizens outta here!"

"Right." Stag said. "I'll call the rest of the squad, and have them drop these people of at their homes."

"Good thinking, Stag." Zero said.

* * *

Now on the Shadow Fortress, Count Marauderon saw what had happened on the screen, and he felt outraged.

"CURSES!" he shouted. "HE FOILED MY PLAN AGAIN! AND, THE EXPERIMENT WAS A FAILURE! I BLAME ALL OF YOU! Except for my wife.

He pointed his scepter at his minions, and gave them a power swipe.

"AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INEPTITUDE WITH A LITTLE ENERGY DRAIN!" he shouted as he drained them all.

"Let me do that for once." Jorina said.

"Very well, my lovely." the count said to his wife.

So she did just that, and took her husbands place for doing the energy drain.

* * *

Back at Overlook Peak, Takashi is suddenly surprised to hear that Botan and Suichi were both members of the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. He did not know of this, until tonight. He had a shocked look on his face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?" Takashi shouted in surprise. "You were really members of the squad, and didn't tell me!?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Botan wondered. "We've been at this rescue gig for a while now."

"Yeah, they had my bro had to work at Kaiba Corp. as a cover story." Kouhei said to the man who saved him.

"Whoa! I can't believe it." Takashi said "I feel stunned."

"Hey don't freak dude." Suichi said calming him down a notch. "We got your back, till the very end."

"Oh, thank you." the dingo rider said. "I was really getting worried about you three."

"I'll tell you more about this later." Brian advised. "In the meantime, get some rest. You did a good job."

"Thank you sir." Takashi saluted.

Megumi walked up to him, and escorted him to his room, and then she tucked him in.

"Good night, Takashi." she said as she winked at him again. This made Takashi blush again.

" ...T-T-Thank's Megumi." Takashi said as he stuttered.

Our hero was having something on his mind. _"Yep, I'm definitely going to tell her how I feel. But when? I need a day and time. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually." _That is what he was thinking about. He had a girl on his mind. And she was on the same team as he was.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Quiet Cool by Joe Lamont plays) The scene is just Zero riding Stag Crusher on the road, on a cloudy day.

(Instrumental intro)

(I can't hold her, I can't touch her face anymore.)

(It's all over, so what am I trying for?)

(So hard, to try to make sense of it all.)

(They took it too far. They fell in too deep. Too scared to surrender.)

(With the sound of a gun, It was over and done.)

(They took my love away!)

(I'm on a mission. I'm gonna be nobody's fool.)

(They're gonna face Quiet Cool.)

(The one condition, to do what I've gotta do.)

(Quiiiiet Coooool!)

(End of song)

* * *

Hey fans, next time on _Kamen Rider Zero._

Count Marauderon sends a new monster to battle our hero.

Marauderon: The Mothinator should do me justice!

But Takashi has to figure out how to use his new circuit cards.

Takashi: I hope I can find out what the Spark Slasher can do.

Scanner: **SPAR-KU SLA-SHER-UP-AND-ON!**

Mothinator: That puny sword of yours won't stop me!

Can Takashi find out how to take down this mad moth?

Find out next time, on _Kamen Rider Zero!_ Chapter 3: Wrath of the Mothinator!

Takashi: Spark up your life, and turn it into an adventure!

* * *

Please read, review, and follow.

Also, I forgot to mention who the voices I selected for the story are. This is what KamenRiderChrome did for his fanfic, Showa and a Vampire. Please read some of his fic's as well. He has inspired me to do this.

Takashi Wakamaru/Kamen Rider Zero: Joshua Seth

Count Marauderon: Kevin Michael Richardson

Commodore Brian Robertson III: Michael Lindsay

Prof. Nicholas 'Nick' Michaels: Crispin Freeman

Zakron: Yuri Lowenthal

Groknoid, Seto Kaiba, and Toshiro Hamaguchi: Eric Stuart

Countess Jorina: Erica Durance (she was Lois Lane in Smallville)

Findor: Tabitha St. Germain

Kazuma Higurashi: Dwayne Cameron (Tyzon from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive)

Sotarou Higurashi: Ryan Drummond

Megumi Akistuki: Karen Strassman

Minato Sanada: Matt Hill

Kouhei Minamoto: Sam Vincent

Suichi Minamoto: Sonny Strait

Botan Minamoto: Rebecca Soler (Sarah from Chaotic)

Eyeskorn: Greg Abbey [imitating Dinobot from Beast Wars]

Kabutron: Scott McNiel

Destructosect: Darrin Norris

and for Mothinator: Sean Schemmel (Goku from the hit show DragonBall Z)

Well, thats all for now.

Takashi: Hey wait, Alex.

Me: What is it Takashi.

Takashi:Tell them about your next fic, aside from this one.

Me: Oh, right. Here is a preview. Enjoy it.

* * *

**At Duel Academy, there is a mystery going on.**

**A werewolf has been sighted on campus, and now it's up to Yugi, Jaden, Yusei and all their friends to solve this case.**

**But, they're not alone. They have a new ally.**

**Junior Private eye, Justin Desoto. Can they solve this?**

**Don't miss; YU-GI-OH! X-Over! Moonlight Mystery!**

**It will send shivers up your spines, and laughs out your lungs!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wrath of the Mothinator!

Hi Y'all. I'm here for another chapter of Kamen Rider Zero. In this chapter, Zero gets his sword, and has to fight a new monster. I call this one, Mothinator. He basically looks like a moth. But, the moth is mixed with a machine. Zero's finisher move with his sword is called; the Moonlight Rider Slash. He also has other weapons, but I'll save those for another chapter is a little bit inspired by one of the episodes of Ultraman Tiga, but I digress. So let's get the ball rolling. *comedic drum beat plays*

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wrath Of The Mothinator!

Last time on Kamen Rider Zero, Takash Wakamaru had been turned into a cyborg by the group of heroes know as the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. And they chose him to become a hero known as Kamen Rider Zero, the child of the moon. He defeated Kabutron and Destructosect so far, but he still has to take down the Krytarians. So his next mission begins today. We now see Kazuma Higurashi at the local cafe, having a glass of milk. When someone from a newspaper comes to his table.

"May I join you, Commander?" he asked. So, Kazuma allowed him to join him at the the table, with a nod of his head. The man with the glasses took a seat and introduced himself. "Name's Hartford. William Hartford." he said like a James Bond wannabe. "I'm a reporter from the Spring Hills Chronicle. I see you take your milk straight."

"It's been a rough week." Kazuma said to the reporter.

"Tell me." William started to say to him. "What's it like, protecting the planet from monsters?" he asked him. Kazuma paused to try to speak to the reporter. After a few moments of silence, the commander said, "Ask Kamen Rider Zero."

William chuckled a little bit and replied, "I guess he's getting all the credit." Then as they were talking something was happening on the news.

"_We have a breaking news story._" the anchorman said. "_Good afternoon. This just in...A monster...Or should I say the footprint of a monster washed up on shore, Northern Beach just a few hours ago._" he informed the viewers.

Just then, William's phone started to ring, and he answered it. It was his boss on the phone, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, talk to me." William said as he answered. "Oh hey boss." his employer asked if he met with Mr. Higurashi. "Yeah, he seems down." the employer wondered if it was jealousy for the Rider he is allied with. William chuckled again and wondered, "Kamen Rider Zero envy? Good suggestion, boss."

"_Kelly, tell us what the mood is like at Northern Beach since you arrived._" The anchorman said as he went to his reporter at the beach. William walked out of the diner to investigate this at once.

* * *

(Answer by FLOW plays)

Instrumental intro: Showing the planet Earth with the sun coming over it. Then it turns to Takashi standing on a hill, looking over the city. Then the moon rises, and the logo for Kamen Rider Zero appears with a dingo head on the Zero name.

**(Shisen hazusenzu Freezing are?**** Makafushigi!)** Now showing a scene where Takashi is running across a field of grass. When he suddenly spots a bunch of monsters in his direction.

**(Subete misukasu you**** na!)** Now shows him looking at a picture of his father, Kotaro Minami as BLACK RX. Then it slides to the Krytarians in their ship; the Shadow Fortress. From right to left it shows their leaders, including their master, Count Marauderon.

**(Krieigotowa bleeding shinjite believe** **me!)** The panel now shows the logo for the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. We now see the scientist Prof. Nick Michaels and their leader Commodore Brian Robertson III inside Z.E.R.O. rescue squad HQ. Along with the other squad members including: Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi, Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi, Lt. Megumi Akistuki and Minato Sanada.

**(Shinjitsu wa doko?)** The scene shifts back to Takashi up on the hill. He then hears a call for help.

**(Shikakerata wana Hai no wandarrado Nukedasu sube mo shirazu ni.)**Takashi is now running to stop the Krytarians foot soldiers called the Skulloids. He points his arm at them with his hand in the form of a claw,and he does his dad's signature starting position and he shouts, **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

**(Sou aishiteru kara aishiteru nara kokoro** **misete)**He moves his arms in different ways, like diagonally, up and to the side. The Zero Spark appears around his waist, and the crystal starts to activate.

**(Kowaresou na hodo suitemi de ai wo dakishimeru yo!)**Takashi goes through the metamorphosis that involves him doing a variety of movements. His armor comes out the way his father's did when he was Black Sun.

**(Tatoe sore ga yumemaborshi demo kamawanai!)** He then has his helmet on his head, and a little gold 'Z' appears on the left side of his chest plating.

**(Owarenai Kono mama Nee saigo wa kimi no)**He is then fighting them off one at a time. Now he's seen riding his motorcycle Stag Crusher, at night. He slides a card into the slot on his left gauntlet glove. And the Spark Slasher sword comes out. He slashes right through the blockade of Skulloids.

**(Furueru honne wo ore ni sarashite kure!)**He does his Blazing Rider Kick with his left leg. And the monsters exploded.

**(YEAH! Focus on x3 a naked balze FOCUS ON!)** Takashi is now seen on a rooftop overlooking the city of Spring Hills.

(End song)

* * *

Now at Northern Beach, we a news broadcast team and crew, getting footage of the site of the footprint. The reporter named Kelly Everette was also at the site. She said over to the camera, "Here's the latest news." she started off. "Just now, two members of the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad arrived on the scene to investigate the footprint. I'm no scientist, but there is one thing I know for sure. This footprint looks intimidating, and it needs to be known of what made it." she said as she informed the viewers.

We now see Toshiro Hamaguchi and Minato Sanada going over to the site of the marking. The were trying to determine what could have made it.

"Man, this is weird." Minato said as he was a little freaked by the size of it. "This sure doesn't look like any animal I've seen before." he stated as he spoke to his mentor. "We'd better scan this thing."

"Okay, let's get out the scanner, and have Botan look at it." said Dr. Hamaguchi to his student. "I think that this could be a clue to something."

"Yeah, it might have been a Necrodon or something else." Minato said then he took a whiff of something bad in the air. "Yuck, that smell over there is really foul."

"Don't worry. As soon as we are done here, we'll head back to HQ, and you won't be bothered by that smell any longer." Toshiro stated.

"Easy for you to say." Minato complained. "Your nasal passages are unrefined." he said nearly insulting his teacher.

"But I can smell you." Dr. Hamaguchi countered.

"Oh." Minato said as he was relived with humiliation. "I'll be quiet now." he told his mentor.

"Good." Toshiro said as he was glad to see his student calming down a bit.

* * *

Back at Overlook Peak, we see Takashi in the lounge with Nick. Our hero was telling him about the Duel Monster card he made. It had the appearance of a Kamen Rider, but the optics were blue-green. It had a flowing red scarf, a sword on it's back, a gun on the left side of his belt and it looked like a ninja.

"So, what is this Rider you made, Takashi?" Nick asked the boy he saved the life of.

"I call this guy, Kamen Rider Ninja." Takashi explained. "He's a level 5 Warrior type, Fire Attribute. He's got 2400 ATK's and 1900 DEF's. His affect is, he can redirect an attack that is aimed at me, and send it right back at the one who launched it."

"Excellent." Nick said approvingly. "So, what type of modes does he have?" the professor asked.

"His modes are Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, and Iron." the teen said. "And, his modes are called Storms. I thought it would be kinda fun to call them that."

"Very good choice, Takashi." the professor said. "Sound's like your improving as an artist."

"I sure am, Nick." Takashi agreed with the statement. "So anyway, I wonder what made that footprint."

"Me too." Nick said. "I haven't seen anything that big since my great grandmother."

Takashi was a little confused about that statement. "Your great grandmother had feet like that?" he asked.

"...Yes." Nick replied. Him and Takashi laughed it out, and was it funny.

"Well, I'd better check in with Botan, and see what she found." Nick said as he left the lounge. "See ya, Takashi."

"Bye, Nick." Takashi said as his savior left the room. Yet, Takashi still had one thing on his mind. _"Man...What should I do to tell Megumi how I feel?" _he thought about Lt. Akitsuki, the girl who stole his heart.(not literally, it's just a figure of speech) Then he said to himself out loud, "Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

Meanwhile...at the Shadow Fortress, we see Count Marauderon along with Eyeskorn, and his wife Countess Jorina. They were in the throne room/main hold, and were discussing about the footprint on the beach. They knew that one of their monsters was the one who made that mark.

"Yes, they found the the footprint." Marauderon said as he laughed evilly. "They'll never suspect what we're planning!"

"Indeed my love." Jorina said to her husband enticingly. "You really are a genius."

"Thank you, my lovely wife." the count said back to her. "Eyeskorn, is the new monster aboard?"

"Yes, your evilness." Eyeskorn said he let the monster come into the room. In came a monster that looked like a moth mixed with machine parts all over it. This was the newest creation of the evil ones.

"I am the Mothinator!" it shouted. "And, I'm here to serve you!" his voice sounded like Arnold Schwarzenegger, but in the style of the Terminator.

The count laughed evilly again, and his wife joined in. "Well, Mothinator. You go wait for the perfect time to strike."

"Very well, your majesties." the monster said as he left to wait for his cue.

"So, we wait for that accursed Zero to show up, and we send Mothinator to eliminate him!" Marauderon said venomously.

* * *

Now at Overlook Peak, we see Botan in her Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad uniform. She was at the computer, analyzing the footprint.

"Well, it's definitely the print of a Necrodon." Botan said as she got the results.

"Good." Sotarou said. "Now, where do you suppose it went?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Sotarou-kun." she replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out, Botan-san." the 12 year old boy said to the covert operative.

She smiled at him with her eyes shut. "Thank you for saying that." So, Sotarou went to hang out with Kouhei. Those two boys were becoming fast friends, and they started to play a little bit of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

* * *

Back at the common room of the lounge, we see Suichi and Megumi going about their day. Megumi just went to the museum and Suichi went to KaibaCorp to test his new device. And oddly enough, it works.

Just then, Takashi walked in and greeted them both. "Hey guys, what up?"

"Hey Takashi." Suichi said to the hero. "Not much, but my sis figured out that the footprint on the news was the work of a Necrodon."

"Really?" he wondered. "I hope it doesn't imitate what Destructosect did."

"Yeah, same here dude." Suichi agreed with the statement. They started to hear a noise coming from the room. They looked up, down and everywhere, but could not find it. Then Megumi spoke up, "Guys, it's just my stomach." she pointed to herself. They were relieved to hear that it was just Megumi's stomach growling.

"Megumi, you sure had me worried there for a sec." Suichi said.

"Not me." Takashi said as he was having some water. "I could hear it, y'know?"

They all laughed about it, and then Megumi went to get herself something to eat. She went to the fridge and found something for herself. She made a little bit of macaroni and cheese. By the time she was done, she waited for it to settle.

"Oh, boy am I stuffed." she said as she massaged her stomach. Then our hero went to talk to Megumi. "So...Uh...Megumi?" he started.

"Yeah, Takashi?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering..." Takashi was silent for a little bit. Then he finally said what he was gonna say. "Do you think you could sleep with me later tonight?" he asked.

Megumi was dumbfounded for a second, and then she replies, "Don't want to have any scary thoughts? Okay, I'll do that."

"Thank you." Takashi said as he started blushing again. After that, he went to finish his deck. He was drawing another Spell Card. This one looked like a sword, and it could boost the power of any monster with a Water attribute in it.

"I think I'll call this on...Hyorinmaru." he decided to name it after the Zanpakuto from the anime called Bleach. "Yeah, that is a fitting name for it. I like it."

* * *

We now turn our attention to Domino City, where we see a young man with blond hair in the front, and black and magenta hair on top. He was also wearing a gold upside-down pyramid around his neck. This boy was Yugi Moto, the King of Games himself. He was on the rooftop of Domino High School, contemplating about all of the adventures he has had over the years. Battling Maximillion Pegasus, Marik Ishtar, Noah Kaiba, The Big 5, Dartz, Raphael, Allister, Valon, Siegfried Von Schroder, and Bakura's evil side. He also found out the name of his ancestor, Atem Pharaoh of Egypt. That is the spirit that lives inside the object around his neck, the Millenium Puzzle.

"Wow, this week has been really weird." he said. "First, that monster appears in Spring Hills, then that Kamen Rider Zero appears. What is happening?" he asked himself. Then the spirit of Atem came out and said, "I'm not sure what it means Yugi. But whatever is happening, there must be some connection to them both."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement. "You're right Atem." he said to his ancestor. "I wonder what though." he started to think, but couldn't figure it out. Just then, the door to the rooftop opened up, and oddly enough it was a girl in a pink Domino High School uniform, this was Tea Gardner. She was the one who Yugi/Atem saved the life of a few years ago. She has always been a good friend to Yugi and his ancestor. And who knows, maybe she is in love with Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, hi Tea. Nothing much. How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm okay." she replied. "I just got done with my dance class, today. So, you wanna go to youth center?"

"Sure, that sounds good." said Yugi.

"Okay, go tell your grandpa about it."

"Right, I'll got tell him." Yugi said as school was done for the day.

"I'll meet you there." Tea said. Then she started to wonder something. _'I wonder what could be behind that incident in Spring Hills.' _she thought. '_First that monster, then that dog-looking guy who calls himself Kamen Rider Zero. Also, who in the world is this 'Count marauderon'?' _

So, she left for the local youth center, which was outside the city right in Kamen Rider Zero's backyard.

* * *

On the Shadow Fortress, we now see Jorina speaking with her husband. They were bringing up time of the past of theirs.

"Oh, and remember the time when you terrified that victim, on Alpha 9?" Jorina asked.

"Yes, I do." Marauderon said. "I made him pee his pants, just as he looked at'em." Then there was knock at the door, and Eyeskorn came in and went to report his status.

"Your highness's, I have found some thing over on Earth." he said.

"What is it, Eyeskorn?" the count asked.

"It is a nuclear device." he stated. "I think Mothinator should use that to his advantage. Shall I send him down to the power plant?"

"Yes, do it!" the countess said. "And, when and if Zero shows his pathetic face?"

"I'll have Mothinator kill him." the assassin replied.

Count Marauderon laughed evilly again. "Excellent! Soon, that Rider won't be able to stop us all!" Jorina joined in on the laugh.

"Indeed my love. We'll be rid of him forever!"

Back at the main hold, Eyeskorn sent the monster down to its target location.

"Mothinator, go and cause mayhem at the power plant!" he gave the order, and a beam of yellow light was blasted down from the ship. The monster in question landed outside of the power plant.

"Yeah, this is more like it." the mutant moth said. "Now, to accomplish my task!" he went inside and saw some workers. He zapped them with a laser, and injured them.

* * *

At Overlook Peak, we see Toshiro and Minato return from their excavation. They used the scanner to identify the beast that made the footprint. They had no idea what it was just yet. They just kept going, and then the alarm went off again.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* **it sounded like there was another monster on the loose.

"Oh, no. Another monster attack!" Brian said. "Find the source of it!" he instructed. The started to triangulate it's signal, and found it.

"It's at the power plant!" Toshiro said.

"Nice job tracking it down." Nick said to his fellow scientist. "What's happening inside?" The both of them zoomed in on what was going on. And inside they saw the monster that the Krytarian's sent to do their bidding. "That must be the monster that made the footprint." Prof. Michaels said as he noticed the feet on the beast.

"It calls itself the Mothinator." Minato confirmed. "It's primary function is causing nuclear explosions."

"Not good." Takashi said as he saw the monster on the computer. "I have to stop him!"

"Okay, good luck Takashi." Brian said to the boy.

"Thank you sir." Takashi saluted his new boss. Unknown to them Kazuma was out, going for a drive.

* * *

Takashi went on Stag Crusher, and the both of them rode on out of the place. The power plant was on their map, and so they decided to go at 200 miles per hour. It was like a race against time, which it was. They had stopped at the front entrance of the building.

"Okay Takashi, this should be the place." Stag confirmed. "Show that mad moth what you're all about."

"I will." Takashi said to his bike. So he ran all the way inside, and made some turns here and there until he finally saw the monster attacking the citizens. "There he is. He's attacking the workers, I have to stop him." So he ran toward shim and jumped on him knocking him down. The monster got back to his feet, and saw the one who got him from behind.

"You!" Mothinator said. "You're the one Count Maruderon told me about." he had never thought that it would be a 17 year old boy.

"Oh, so you've heard of me." Takashi said sarcastically. "No matter. I'll make sure you don't attack places like this again."

"Just try me!" the monster said bragging. Takashi had a stare in his eyes that was ready to fight.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."Takashi said as took the starting position his dad used during his battles with Crisis, and then a belt appeared around his waist and is said in an electronic voice, "**HENSHIN**" and then he put his arms in a zigzag format, forming a 'Z'. He then put his left arm to the side of his head, and shouted "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" then put is left fist, into his right hand, and began doing various arm movements, in all directions. And he stopped doing the movements, and ended in a position that was mirrored from the position his dad used during his war with the Gorgam. Next, there was this flash of light that was multi-colored. And, suddenly the armor came on in the formation of his dad's 3rd form RX Bio Rider, only with Dingo ear's on the top of the helmet, and fangs on the mouth piece. His shoulder pads were white, and there was a little gold colored 'Z' on the left side of his chest plating, and his knees, wrist's, ankle's and elbow's were red while the rest of his armor was blue. He also had antenna's on his forehead, and a golden yellow, crystal with a little green light at the bottom of the antenna's.

"Ore wa tsuki no ko. Kamen Rider...Zero!" Takashi said. The victims cheered for him. "FEAR. THE. DINGO. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled in full fury.

The workers look on as they all saw the hero appear before them, and were excited to see a Kamen Rider like him.

(BGM: The One by Backstreet Boys)

"Well Zero. You're done for." the monster said vilely. "Skulloids!" he snapped his claws and out came the grunts. "Get him!" he shouted.

"Yo ho ho, sir!" they said in unison, and they all fought him at once. Zero manages to send two of them down with a running clothesline. The he bashes another bunch of them up with a bionic elbow move he got from wrestling hall of famer, 'The American Dream' Dusty Rhodes. Another bunch of them were charging at him, and he used a left hook on them. Next, he got a message from the commodore on his communicator.

"**Takashi!**" Brian exclaimed. "**Try using one of your Circuit cards. Look for the one called Spark Slasher. That is your only option right now. Just slide the card into the top of your belt, after you say the name of the weapon. Now hurry!**" he instructed.

"Okay, better give it a try." Zero acknowledged. He went to the right side of his belt, and reached for the card. And as if with luck, he grabbed the right one. "Okay, time to try out one of my weapons." He held a blue card with a red line across one side of it, and a gold Z on the blue part up to the right side of his face, and shouted "SPARK SLASHER! Activate!" he slid the card the top of his belt, and the computer said, **"SPAR-KU SLA-SHER UP-AND-ON!" **Then in a flash of silver light out came a sword that looked like the Sword of Omens from ThunderCats, only the blade was colored Cerulean, with a blue part and a dingo head on the top of where the hand goes. The handle of the sword was red. _'I hope I can find out what the Spark Slasher can do.' _Zero thought to himself. He used the blade to slice through the horde of Skulloids, and he thrusted one of them down. Last, Zero spun his sword around, and slashed them all up. And he snapped his fingers saying "Checkmate!" He returned his attention to Mothinator.

"That puny sword of yours won't stop me!" he taunted the Rider. Then Zero clenched his fist, and boy was he a little ticked. "I'm gonna make you eat those words!" he exclaimed. The the both of them went outside, and confronted each other in the back of the building. Zero slashed his blade across the monsters shoulder blades, and then got to a farther distance from the power plant.

"Okay, I have him cornered away from the power plant." Zero said speaking into his ear-com. "What should I do now?" he asked.

"Try using the Moonlight Rider Slash on him." Brian stated.

"It's another finisher move of yours." Nick added. "But first, try using the light of the Lunar Crystal in your belt. That is what we put into your body, when we made you a cyborg." he said as he explained. "All you gotta do is shout, Lunar Crystal Shine."

"Okay, I'll give it my best." Zero said as he signed out of his ear-com. So he put his sword in the ground before doing something his dad also did during his war with Gorgom. Only this one was a different variation on it. "LUNAR CRYSTAL SHINE!" he shouted while putting his hands out to the sides of him, then clenched them into fists again, and slammed some buttons on the top of his belt. Next there was a light wave emitting from his body. Mothinator was being blinded by this light.

"Hey, Zero!" a voice shouted at him. "Need some help!?" Zero looked up and he saw Kazuma Higurashi on the cliff. He did not know that his new friend was watching the whole thing from afar.

"Kazuma!? What are you doing here?" he wondered. "It's dangerous here!" he exclaimed.

"You kidding? I live for this kind of thing!" Kazuma said as he jumped down and joined the fray. He used a Bruce Lee style of fighting, and assisted Zero in his battle. Then, as if on cue, William Hartford shows up and sees the man he saw at the bar helping Kamen Rider Zero defeat the new monster.

"Using a fighting style similar to Bruce Lee?" he asked himself. "Commander, you are a mad man."

Mothinator was weakened enough for Zero to deliver the final blow. "Okay, It's all you!" Kazuma exclaimed. So, Zero got his sword back into his hands, charged it up and got ready to mash up this beast.

"MOONLIGHT RIDER SLASH!" Zero shouted. "RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started to run towards the monster, then he jumped in the air and slashed Mothinator right at the spot where he was standing. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the monster shouted before exploding into pieces. Then he posed right in front of the explosion and said, "Your Time is Up, Mothinator!"

(End song)

Kazuma went up and Zero said, "You were actually good using those Bruce Lee moves, Commander."

"Thank you, Kamen Rider Zero." Kazuma said to the rider in red and blue. William was watching the whole thing and he got photos of it.

"Remarkable work." William said in the distance. He was amazed to see Kazuma Higurashi working side by side with Zero.

* * *

Back at the Shadow Fortress, Count Marauderon was angry about what had happened. So he took his aggression out on Eyeskorn.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?!" Marauderon asked venomously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eyeskorn screamed in pain. So the count walked slowly. And said to him again, "Like I asked before, do you want some more beating for yourself?"

Then, Zakron came in and stopped this madness. "Eyeskorn can't take much more punishment from you sire." he said. "And we do need him to complete the project I have been working on."

"What project?" the count asked.

"I have been working for 3 days on a device that can make our vessel travel through something called the Multiverse." Zakron informed his master.

Marauderon paused for thought. "The Multiverse?" he asked. "What is that?"

"This is not the only universe." the swordsman stated. "There are lots of them out there."

"Ah, then maybe we shall travel to the universe where I was in this dream I had one time." the count said as he walked away from Eyeskorn. "I shall let you live, Eyeskorn. Only because the lot of us need you to complete Zakron's new project."

So, the assassin went on his knees and begged for his masters forgiveness.

"I like a servant who grovels." the count said with reluctance.

* * *

We now Kazuma Higurashi at the same bar he was at earlier today, and William rejoined him. "Still drinking milk I see."

"You know it, William." Kazuma replied.

So, William decided to tell him about today. "I saw you fighting alongside Zero today." he said. "Your a really good fighter."

"Thanks. I was taught by Bruce Lee before he died." Kazuma explained his life story.

So, after Kazuma left, William went to speak in his recorder. "One last paragraph." he started off. "Kazuma Higurashi, a man who was trained by Bruce Lee in his youth, not one to reveal the identity of Kamen Rider Zero. Though, he is a really caring father and an important member of the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. Maybe someday, the people will find out who Kamen Rider Zero really is. Only time will tell. Who knows when that day will be." he ended his paragraph. All the while, Kazuma walked outside and went back to headquarters.

Back at Overlook Peak, we see Takashi feeling tired after his battle today. He felt it was time for him to hit the hay. So, he took his jacket off, then his shoes and went to bed. Just after he went to cover himself up, there was a knock at the door. Takashi got up and answered it, and oddly enough it was Megumi in her night shirt.

"Hey Megumi, I was waiting on you." Takashi said to her.

"Well here I am." she said back to him. She got into the bed, and slept right next to him. Takashi was feeling a little frightened by a nightmare he had a long time ago. He once had a bad dream about him being killed by a zombie, and then he fell down a black hole. Every time he woke up from that dream, he panicked about it.

As he was about to sweat, Megumi turned around and said to him, "Don't worry, Takashi, I'm here for you." She told him kindly. "You'll be alright as long as I'm with you."

"Thank you Megumi." Takashi said as he felt a little calm. Then the both of them went fast asleep.

Meanwhile, on a building in the city we see a bug like figure looking over it, and the colors of this figure were Black, Gold, Red, and his belt was silver.

"So, this is the city that the new Kamen Rider protects." the figure said. "Well, looks like he's gonna need backup next time...I just hope I can be of assistance."

The figure continued to look at the city from the top of the building.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Quiet Cool by Joe Lamont plays) The scene is just Zero riding Stag Crusher on the road, on a cloudy day.

(Instrumental intro)

(I can't hold her, I can't touch her face anymore.)

(It's all over, so what am I trying for?)

(So hard, to try to make sense of it all.)

(They took it too far. They fell in too deep. Too scared to surrender.)

(With the sound of a gun, It was over and done.)

(They took my love away!)

(I'm on a mission. I'm gonna be nobody's fool.)

(They're gonna face Quiet Cool.)

(The one condition, to do what I've gotta do.)

(Quiiiiet Coooool!)

(End of song)

* * *

Hey fans, next time on _Kamen Rider Zero._

Takashi has a new weapon to try out.

Nick: This is called the Zero Blaster. You can use it to blast your opponents.

Takashi: I've never used a gun before.

Then Marauderon sends another Necrodon to destro our her.

Maruaderon: The Crimson Gnorc will defeat Zero, and bring him to us. So that he can be destroyed.

However, our hero has a new ally.

Takashi: What the?

Yusuke Godai: I will not allow this monster to ruin your happiness. HENSHIN!

Zero: Kamen Rider...Kuuga.

Can Kuuga help ir hero defeat this monster?

Find out next time, on _Kamen Rider Zero!_ Chapter 4 - Enter: The Crimson Gnorc!

Takashi: Spark up your life, and turn it into an adventure!

* * *

Well I hope you all like the preview of Chapter 4 right there.

I felt the need to put the very first Kamen Rider of the Heisei era in it.

I wonder how things will turn out.

Well, I'll get to it soon.

Please read, review, and follow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Enter: The Crimson Gnorc!

Hi there. I'm back for another chapter of this story. In this part, Takashi gets his new gun, the Zero Blaster. His finisher with that is called the Howling Rider Shoot. He's gonna need it to take down The Crimson Gnorc. He also has the help of Yusuke Godai aka Kamen Rider Kuuga. Yep it's a team up between a fanfic Rider and a Heisei era Rider. So I thought I'd do this during Spring Break.

So read on and send your reviews in the comment below.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Enter: The Crimson Gnorc!

Last time, Kamen Rider Zero faced off with a new monster called the Mothinator. He managed to beta it down with the use of his Spark Slasher sword. He also had a little help from Kazuma Higurashi, his co-worker in the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. On the brink of nearly being beaten, Zero/Takashi Wakamaru used the Moonlight Rider Slash to defeat the monster. However, there is a mysterious bug-looking figure who is looking for our hero. Who is he? Find out next!

* * *

We now turn our attention to Overlook Peak, where we see Takashi having just completed his next cards. One of these was a picture of a rider who looked like something he saw on the internet, and the last one looked like something he has also seen before. These riders were, Kamen Rider Shinigami, Yuusha, Kyo and Drago. Their weapons were drawn as well. Shinigami's was called Zangetsu. I looked like a Samurai Sword, but remodeled.

"Man that was exhausting." said Takashi. "They're finally finished. Drago, Yuusha, Kyo and Shinigami are done." Takashi soon felt a wind blowing on him. He was a little shocked at first, but then ignored it.

"That was awkward. Deja' vu."

We now see that bug like person again. On the same building as before.

"So, this is Spring Hills." he said. "Looks like a nice place. Zero, you should keep fighting the good fight." he said again.

* * *

(Answer by FLOW plays)

Instrumental intro: Showing the planet Earth with the sun coming over it. Then it turns to Takashi standing on a hill, looking over the city. Then the moon rises, and the logo for Kamen Rider Zero appears with a dingo head on the Zero name.

**(Shisen hazusenzu Freezing are?**** Makafushigi!)** Now showing a scene where Takashi is running across a field of grass. When he suddenly spots a bunch of monsters in his direction.

**(Subete misukasu you**** na!)** Now shows him looking at a picture of his father, Kotaro Minami as BLACK RX. Then it slides to the Krytarians in their ship; the Shadow Fortress. From right to left it shows their leaders, including their master, Count Marauderon.

**(Krieigotowa bleeding shinjite believe** **me!)** The panel now shows the logo for the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. We now see the scientist Prof. Nick Michaels and their leader Commodore Brian Robertson III inside Z.E.R.O. rescue squad HQ. Along with the other squad members including: Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi, Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi, Lt. Megumi Akistuki, Botan Minamoto, Suichi Minatmoto, Kouhei Minamoto, Sotarou Higurashi and Minato Sanada.

**(Shinjitsu wa doko?)** The scene shifts back to Takashi up on the hill. He then hears a call for help.

**(Shikakerata wana Hai no wandarrado Nukedasu sube mo shirazu ni.)**Takashi is now running to stop the Krytarians foot soldiers called the Skulloids. He points his arm at them with his hand in the form of a claw,and he does his dad's signature starting position and he shouts, **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

**(Sou aishiteru kara aishiteru nara kokoro** **misete)**He moves his arms in different ways, like diagonally, up and to the side. The Zero Spark appears around his waist, and the crystal starts to activate.

**(Kowaresou na hodo suitemi de ai wo dakishimeru yo!)**Takashi goes through the metamorphosis that involves him doing a variety of movements. His armor comes out the way his father's did when he was Black Sun.

**(Tatoe sore ga yumemaborshi demo kamawanai!)** He then has his helmet on his head, and a little gold 'Z' appears on the left side of his chest plating.

**(Owarenai Kono mama Nee saigo wa kimi no)**He is then fighting them off one at a time. Now he's seen riding his motorcycle Stag Crusher, at night. He slides a card into the slot on his left gauntlet glove. And the Spark Slasher sword comes out. He slashes right through the blockade of Skulloids.

**(Furueru honne wo ore ni sarashite kure!)**He does his Blazing Rider Kick with his left leg. And the monsters exploded.

**(YEAH! Focus on x3 a naked balze FOCUS ON!)** Takashi is now seen on a rooftop overlooking the city of Spring Hills.

(End song)

* * *

Now at the Shadow Fortress, we see Count Marauderon on his throne. He knew he had to tell everyone about Commodore Brian Robertson III. But, did not know how to put it.

"So, master...Care to tell us about this Brian Robertson?" Zakron asked.

"Actually, yes Zakron." the count said to his master swordsman. Then, the whole ship gathered around and was about to be enlightened. "It was many years ago. Before I met you, my dear Jorina." he started off as he complemented his wife. "I was looking for something that would give me the power to reign over the whole galaxy. The item is called the Continualoda. A gem that has unlimited knowledge of how to destroy the universe, and recreate it in our image." he informed.

"So, what happened?" Eyeskorn asked.

"He shot me in the shoulder, and took it to someplace where no one could find it." he replied. "This was back when he was a rookie, and before the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad was established."

The whole ship was on it's ear about this whole thing. "I had no idea that such a thing existed." Jorina pointed out. "How will you find it now, my love?" she asked.

"I am working on a way to solve that problem."

_"My sensors have detected something useful." _Findor confirmed. _"It appears to be a Proton Accelerator."_

"Ah, yes." the count said. "With this device, we can speed up production of another batch of Necrodons."

"Yes, my count." Zakron said as he was. "I also have a suggestion. We should send a monster that can disguise itself as a human."

"I already did so." the count said as he was. "The Crimson Gnorc will defeat Zero, and bring him to us. So that he can be destroyed."

"What shall I do your evilness?" asked Groknoid.

"Go with him, Groknoid." Marauderon ordered. "You shall assist him in his assignment."

* * *

The next day, we see Takashi in the gym, honing his new skills. He knew he had to keep training to defeat the Krytarians. He just kept on using the punching bag, and then went to the showers to cool off. It was then that he put a clean white t-shirt on himself. As he was drying his hair, Brian walked into the room.

"Hey, Takashi." the commodore said.

"Hey, sir. So, what'd you come to talk to me about?" asked Takashi.

"I was gonna tell you of how I know Count Marauderon." Brian stated. "It was way before the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad was established. I was just a space explorer rookie back then. I was investigating a trail of an alien DNA, and oddly enough I found Marauderon right there in front of me. He left that trail for me to follow."

Takashi was a little shocked about this story. He had no idea that Brian fought the count before. "Go on, sir." he requested.

"Very well. After I found him standing behind a stone wall, I began to pursue him. Then I tripped on a rock, and fell on my front side. Maraudereon nearly had me dead, until I was saved by someone who was bashing up Marauderon. He had silver on him, looked like a Hornet and changed his gloves. And he had a red scarf around his neck. When he took me back to my ship, he unmorphed and told who he was. And oddly enough, it was Kazuya Oki aka Kamen Rider Super-1."

Now Takashi was even more stunned about this. A Showa period rider that was one of his Sempai(1), was the one who rescued the commodore. Super-1 was the rider who defeated the Dogma Kingdom and Gin-Dogma.

"SUPER-1?!" Takashi asked in surprise. "AWESOME! You were saved by one of the Legendary 13 Kamen Riders!"

Brian nodded his head in agreement. "Anyway, I was glad he saved me from him, and I shot Marauderon in the shoulder." Brian continued. "He probably still has the scar I left on him."

Takashi started to think about the whole thing. He was still thinking about what it was that Count Marauderon wanted so badly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, we see a man with a tan jacket and black jeans walking around getting a good look at the sights. He was impressed to see so many people watching some kids play Duel Monsters as he watched it happening.

"Uh, excuse me." the man asked to a boy in the crowd. "What is going on? Why are there monsters in front of those kids?"

"Their playing a game called, Duel Monsters." the boy answered.

"How does this game work?"

The boy replies, "Well, each monster has an attack number and defense number, the players each start off with 4000 Life Points and the objective is to get your opponents LP's down to zero. And each monster also has an attribute. Fire, Water, Wind, Darkness, Light and Earth. They also have Trap and Spell's that can also be used in the game. I have a book of the rules of the game, but you can find one at the game shop in Domino City. It's just outside of this one. Yugi Moto is the King of Games, and he plays it really good." and it is then that the man in the jacket notices a picture of Yugi on the TV screen in the electronics store across the way. Yugi was in a tag duel against his old rivals Weevel Underwood and Rex Raptor. Yugi's partner happened to be his long time best friend, Joey Wheeler the "Godfather of Games". Tea Gardener was watching as well.

"Is that Yugi right there?" the man asked.

"Yep. And the blonde guy with him, that's his best friend." the boy answered again. "He's Joey Wheeler, the Godfather of Games."

"Godfather?" the man wondered. "I always thought he saw that movie too many times."

"Maybe." the boy said. "Oh, who are you, mister?"

"I'm Yusuke Godai." he answered the boy. "I'm a man with many talents. I do my best to keep people happy."

"Oh, nice to meet'ya Yusuke." the boy said.

"You too. Well, I gotta see this for myself. So, where is Yugi dueling at?"

"He's at the game shop by his grandpa's store. That is the one owned by Industrial Illusions investor Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. He is the business partner of Maximillion Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters." the boy replied.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Yusuke said to the boy again as he ran to see it happening.

* * *

Now we see Takashi walking by himself, when suddenly he is dragged behind a wall by...

"Haru? What was that for?!" Takashi asked as he felt a little startled.

"I know that you're Kamen Rider Zero." he stated. That comment made actually made Takashi turn white, and lightning struck.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" He exclaimed in horror. "H-h-h-how did you figure it out!?" he wondered in shock.

"I noticed that your voice and his are similar, so that makes you and him the same guy." Haru replied. "That and, I was there in the crowd when I saw you fight that monster who called itself Destructosect."

Takashi had no idea that his friend was a witness, and he was still disgruntled about his cover being blown.

He gave a grieving sigh, and said "Okay, I'll take you to Overlook Peak. It's that way." he said as he pointed in the direction where Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad's HQ was.

"Very well." Haru said as he walked with his friend.

By the time they got into the main hold, the squad was stunned to see a stranger in their headquarters.

"Uh...Who in the name of Davy Crockett are you?!" demanded Minato.

"Relax Minato. He's a friend of mine." Takashi said as he introduced his friend to the squad.

"My name is Haru Yamada." he said. "Nice to meet you all." he said as he bowed in respect.

"This guy is a friend of your's?" asked Kazuma.

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle." joked Toshiro.

"I never would have known." Nick stated as he did not notice.

So, Sotaro decided to show Haru around the place. Haru was in for quite the tour.

* * *

Back in Domino City we see a young girl with reddish colored hair watching Yugi and Joey beat Weevle and Rex. This was Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister.

"Nice job guys." she said as she saw them win. "Those guys didn't know what hit'em."

Just then we see someone looking at Serenity, he looked like something out of a gangster movie. His face looked Al Capone mixed with Jack The Ripper.

"My count, I have an idea." said the 'man' into a com-device. "If we kidnap that girl, Zero will fall right into a trap, and I will get rid of him forever."

We now go to the Shadow Fortress, where we see Marauderon in his throne.

"Excellent work." the count said. "If we take the girl, Zero will have no choice but to surrender."

"Indeed my love." Jorina said to her husband. "Soon, victory will be in the grasp of the Krytarian Empire."

"Do your thing, Crimson Gnorc." the count ordered.

"Yes sir." said the monster in disguise. He walked right up to the red head, and sprayed her with a knockout gas can, and she was K. . He took her to someplace where he could make a demand to Zero.

* * *

At Overlook Peak, we see our hero in the lounge, watching a classic battle of Kamen Rider Super-1 with Brian. The first Space Rider was battling against Fire Kong, the very first monster he fought against.

"Wow. Kazuya was very good back then." said Takashi as he saw Super-1 use his Power Hands on the Dogma troopers. "What did he have that made him able to defeat Dogam?" he asked the commodore.

"Well, he used the Sekishin Shorin Ken(1) to use against them." Brian said to the boy. "He was taught by Master Genkai. He learned it in a matter of 6 months."

"Whoa! That is amazing." the boy said back to him. "So, anyway that move he did on Fire Kong was astounding. I wish I could use that sort of thing against the Necrodons."

Just then Nick walked into the room and said, "Takashi, I have your Circuit cards, and there is another weapon ready to be used."

"Okay, so which one is this?' he asked as he saw a card with the picture of a gun on it.

"This is called the Zero Blaster. You can use it to blast your opponents." the professor said as he described the card to our hero.

"I've never used a gun before." he said as he looked at the card. "Maybe this could help in the next battle."

"It sure will." Nick said again before he heard the alarm.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"What? The alarm?" Brian asked.

"Is it another Necrodon?" Takashi also asked.

"I think so." Nick confirmed. "Let's get to the bridge." he said as they ran to see the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the game shop owned by Duke Devlin, we see Yugi, Joey and Tea walking out on a job well done.

"Wow that was intense." Yugi said as he was.

"You got dat right, Yug." Joey said as he used his Brooklyn dialect. "Those chumps were dundah-heads anyway." he said insulting the bug and dino duelists behind their backs.

"Honestly Joey." Tea said as if she was annoyed. The she said to herself, "I need some female friends."

Just then, Yusuke Godai ran up to them. The three spotted him running at them.

"Are you three...Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner?" he said as he panted.

"Yeah, we are." Yugi answered.

"I've never see you before. How do you know who we are?" asked Joey.

"My name is Yusuke Godai." he said as he introduced himself. "And I am a guy with many talents. I came here looking someone. Have you seen him?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh...No." Yugi answered.

"Are you looking for Kamen rider Zero?" Tea asked. Yusuke nodded his head, and the girl knew where to find him.

"Why don't you try Spring Hills. He protects that city. It's just outside of Domino." she added.

"Okay, I'll go look for him." the multi-talented man stated as he went back to where he was before.

* * *

Now back to Overlook Peak, the squad and Haru saw what was going on.

"There is a disturbance coming from the Kaibaland amusement park!" Minato said as he panicked.

"Oh no. Kaiba won't like that." Suichi stated. "I sometimes work for him, ya'know?"

"Yes, we know that Suichi." Botan said to her brother.

That was when Megumi noticed something on the scanner. "There is something else there. Another Krytarian is there. It isn't Zakron though." she said.

"Uh, who's Zakron?" Haru asked.

"He's my new rival." Takashi replied. "I fought him before Destructosect."

"Wow! You have a rival too?" Haru asked his friend. Takashi nodded yes. "Yikes."

"It looks like a midget with an infection." Megumi pointed out.

"Groknoid!" Brian exclaimed.

"So what is he to Count Marauderon?" Takashi asked.

"He's the jester and/or Royal Fool." he confirmed. "Looks like he is looking for something." They all see him pick up what looks like a device that was buried there.

"Oh no!" Nick said. "He's got a Proton Accelerator! If Marauderon uses that, he'll make and unstoppable batch of Necrodons!"

"I can't let that happen." Takashi said as he was gonna fight.

"But who is that?" Sotaro pointed at someone being tied up to something.

"That's Serenity Wheeler!" Hrau said. "She happens to be Joey Wheeler's sister!"

"Oh man." Takashi said. "I gotta do something. Joey's gonna freak if he finds out his sister was kidnapped."

"Okay, get to Stag Crusher and head on over there!" instructed the commodore.

"Yes sir!" Takashi saluted and got on his bike.

* * *

He was going at 90 mph, and he stopped at the Kaibaland amusement park gate.

He then thought to himself, _'Hang on Serenity. I'll get you outta there.' _He was walking around and spotted the jester holding the Proton Accelerator device. He ran up, and jumped on him knocking the alien down.

"Hey, Groknoid!" he said. "I'm here to derail your shenanigans!"

Takashi took the starting position his dad used during his battles with Crisis, and then a belt appeared around his waist and is said in an electronic voice, "**HENSHIN**" and then he put his arms in a zigzag format, forming a 'Z'. He then put his left arm to the side of his head, and shouted the code word.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

And then, put is left fist, into his right hand, and began doing various arm movements, in all directions. And he stopped doing the movements, and ended in a position that was mirrored from the position his dad used during his war with the Gorgam. Next, there was this flash of light that was multi-colored. And, suddenly the armor came on in the formation of his dad's 3rd form RX Bio Rider, only with Dingo ear's on the top of the helmet, and fangs on the mouth piece. His shoulder pads were white, and there was a little gold colored 'Z' on the left side of his chest plating, and his knees, wrist's, ankle's and elbow's were red while the rest of his armor was blue. He also had antenna's on his forehead, and a golden yellow, crystal with a little green light at the bottom of the antenna's.

"Ore wa tsuki no ko. Kamen Rider...Zero!" Takashi said. The victims cheered for him. "FEAR. THE. DINGO. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled in full fury.

"So, this is what you look like?" Groknoid asked. "No matter, I still have the Proton Accelerator."

"Not for long. You and whoever you brought with you are going down."

"I beg to differ, if it was such a parody of Gork, let's see how you deal with The Crimson Gnorc." the alien rhymed. Then the monster appeared along with some of the grunts. The monster looked like a lobster mixed with Gnasty Gnorc from Spyro The Dragon.

'Another Necrodon.' Takashi said to himself. "Your master run out of good looking monsters?" he joked.

"Joke all you want, it'll do you no good." Groknoid said. "If you don't surrender now, I'll dip the girl into a cauldron of boiling water!" he threatened.

* * *

Back at the mountain, the squad was shocked to hear that threat.

"If he doesn't surrender, he's gonna kill Serenity?' Haru asked panicking. "Someone has to do something!"

However, something came onto their communications device. _"And someone will. I'll give Zero a hand." _said the one on the com-device.

"Who are you?" asked Megumi.

The mystery guy replies, "I'm someone who can help Zero." he said as he was on a motorcycle that looked like Stag Crusher. Only it looked like it was a kuwaggata beetle. He finally stopped in front of the Kaibaland gate, and jumped over it landing on his feet. Then, Stag contacted Zero on the ear-com.

"Takashi, someone is coming. Someone I don't recognize." he said.

Then the man in question turned out to be Yusuke Godai. Jumped on Crimson Gnorc and shoved him down to the ground. Then kicked Groknoid off the perch and stopped the chain from lowering.

"What the?" was all that Zero could say for the moment.

"Who are you infidel?" Gnroc said as he was feeling violent.

"I'm the guy whose gonna stop your plan here and now." Yusuke said. "And my name is Yusuke Godai."

"Yusuke Godai?" Haru wondered as he was thinking. "I'm sure I've heard that name before."

"Zero." Yusuke said as he turned his head to our hero.

"What, Yusuke?" he asked.

"I will not allow this monster to ruin your happiness. Just leave him to me." he said. Then he put his hands to his waist and out came a belt that was bonded with him somehow. Then he put his arms in a cross like movement, and went slowly as he had is left fist clenched above a button on the side of the belt.

(BGM: Kamen Rider Kuuga by Masayuki Tanaka)

"HENSHIN!" Yusuke shouted. Then he pressed the button down along with his right hand pushing down on his left fist. There was a flash of red light and Yusuke had transformed into a Kamen Rider just like Takashi. Only he looked like a bug.

The squad all gasped as they saw a legendary rider standing there on their screen. Zero recognized who it was.

"Kamen Rider...Kuuga." he said as he saw Kuuga right there in front of him.

"Kuuga!?" wondered Groknoid. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he demanded.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't disturb the happiness of this world, alien!" So Kuuga began to fight Groknoid.

"Good luck, Yusuke." Zero said as he turned his attention back to Crimson Gnorc.

Kuuga used a boxing punch on Groknoid and he just kept fighting him off. Then he went to do one of his other ways. "CHOU HENSHIN!(2)" Kuuga siad as his armor turned blue. This was his Dragon form.

"You can change your color?!" the alien wondered. "Your like some tricked-out chameleon!"

"No, I'm a beetle." Yusuke stated as he was mistake for some other animal. Then he got something long and it transformed into his staff. And then he swatted at the alien with it, and then he went to try another move. "CHOU HENSHIN!" He said again as he was in Pegasus form. His armor switched from Blue to Green.

"Feeling sick? You look a little green." joked Groknoid.

"I'm only sick of you!" Kuuga said as he used his gun on the alien and it did not kill Groknoid. "Damn, it didn't kill him." he said to himself.

So now, Kuuga decided to use a final shot at him. "CHOU HENSHIN!" he said for the last time as his armor changed from Green to Purple.

"Oh, Purple this time? How quaint." Groknoid said as he got punched again, in the face this time.

So Kuuga goes to his bike and removes the right grip and it becomes his sword. "Ooh, a sword. I'm so scared." Groknoid said sarcastically.

"You should be. I'm gonna leave a cut on you." Kuuga said as he did so. Kuuga then snatched the Proton Accelerator. "That should teach ya to never steal an item like this." he said as he held the device in his hand.

"I'll remember this!" Groknoid said as he teleported back to the Shadow Fortress. Kuuga untied Serenity, and made sure she was safe. She was still unconscious, but she'll pull through.

(End song)

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero is still fighting the Crimson Gnorc.

(BGM: Undisclosed Desires by Muse)

"I'll make sure you don't survive this assault, Zero!" Gnorc said as he launched an attack at our hero. "_GNASTY BOMB!" _he said as he sent a bomb-like attack at Takashi.

"Ugh. Dammit, Gnorc! You'll pay for doing that!" Zero exclaimed as he pulled a card out of the holder on the right side of his belt. "ZERO BLASTER!" he shouts as he slides the card across the top of the belt buckle.

"**ZE-RO-BU-LASTAH-UP-AND-ON!**" the computer of the belt said as it read the card. Out of nowhere, the gun appeared in front of Zero.

"You really think your puny gun can take me down?" Gnroc asked as he was gonna attack again. But Zero dodged it by rolling over the ground, and fires the gun blast.

"Ugh! That stung!" he said as he felt the pain. "Okay, no more mister nice monster!" Gnorc exclaimed as he charged right our hero, but Takashi jumped over the monster. Then got behind him.

"Hey, did you just step on me?!" he wondered as he turned around.

"Yes, I did. Now to deliver the final blow." Zero said as he got ready to use another finisher. He pressed a switch on his belt, and it went, "**FI-NAL-STURI-KU!**"

"HOWLING RIDER SHOOT!" he shouted as he charged it up for his finisher shot. "FIRE!" He shot the laser blast at the creature, and the Crimson Gnorc was about explode.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gnorc shouted as he went *KABOOM!*

"Crimson Gnorc, Your Time is Up." he said as he posed in front of the explosion. He now goes to join Yusuke who is looking after Serenity.

(End song)

"How's Serenity doing?" Zero asked.

"She'll be fine. She's waking up right now." Kuuga replied. Serenity began to rub her eyes, and she saw Zero in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked. "More than likely, What are you?"

"I'm a friend." he said not wanting to give her his real identity. "I just saved you from a monster that I just destroyed. I had a little help from my ally, Kuuga."

"Oh, thank you so much for saving me."

"Don't mention it. Except to your brother." Zero said to her.

"You know Joey?" she asked again.

"No, but I know of him." he informed her. "Anyway, you'd better get home before he gets worried. I'll teleport you home."

"Also, be sure to keep your happiness going." Kuuga said as he gave her the thumbs up.

"Okay, here I go." He put his index and middle fingers together and pointed them at his antennas, and he said "Energize!" and just like that, Serenity was sent home.

As she was amazed to be teleported by a hero who saved her life, she said to herself, "Thank you, whoever you are."

* * *

Back at the throne room of Count Marauderon, he saw what had happened to Groknoid. He felt pissed about losing another monster, and the Proton Accelerator.

"NO! How could we lose to Zero again!?" the count said as he looked over the screen. "And who the hell is this Kamen Rider Kuuga?!"

"I have no idea where he came from, my count." Zakron said as he was.

"I have heard of him." Jorina said as everyone gasped.

"My love, you know who he is?" the count asked his wife.

"Yes, he is the Kamen Rider with an ancient power. The belt he has is called the Arcle. That belt was used to battle a tribe of monsters called the Grongi. The one who wears the belt now is a human named Yusuke Godai. He only fights to protect people's happiness. In other words, their smiles." Jorina stated. "He has worked along with the Tokyo Police Department."

"He helps the cops?" Zakron asked. "How compelling. So, if he's been here. Then there are other Kamen riders out there that have already done their job."

"Indeed." Jorina added. "Now, we must find something that can help us. My count, I must speak with you."

"What is it, my love?" he asked.

"I can relieve your stress, and tell you what I have in mind for another day." she said as she rubbed the back of Marauderon's neck.

"Okay, I'll speak with you alone." he said in a goofy like voice.

So the both of them left as Zakron stayed behind to think. He thought to himself, _"What is it that Jorina is planning? Is it a way to travel through the Multiverse? Or is it a new monster? Oh well, I'll find out someday."_

* * *

Now at Overlook Peak, Takashi got his check and after he cashed it in he returned to find Haru wearing a squad uniform. He was glad that they let Hrau join the squad.

"Welcome aboard, Cadet Haru Yamada." Brian said as he welcomed the newest member. "And I assume that your other friend will join as well?"

"I'll tell Jo about it some other day, and thank you sir." he said as he saluted the commodore.

"And Takashi, congrats on your victory today." Nick said as he was.

"Thank you sir, though I couldn't have done it without the help Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga." Takashi replied.

"Ah yes. We saw him earlier, during the battle." Cmdr. Higurashi stated. "I hope that Serenity is okay."

"She's fine. She said that she'd like to be a member someday." Sotarou said as he was. "But, only time will tell."

They all agreed with that, and Takashi showed everyone the not that Kuuga left for him.

It read, "Takashi Wakamaru, If you are reading this, then I have left the city. Please, don't worry about me, I'm fine in the city of Tokyo helping out the police with ther new cases. Be sure to remind me to tell the other Heisei Kamen Riders about you real soon. And be sure to keep your smile going even through the hardest times. And keep fighting the good fight.  
Finally your's...Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga."

Then a image of Kuuga giving a thumbs up appears in the sky.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Quiet Cool by Joe Lamont plays) The scene is just Zero riding Stag Crusher on the road, on a cloudy day.

(Instrumental intro)

(I can't hold her, I can't touch her face anymore.)

(It's all over, so what am I trying for?)

(So hard, to try to make sense of it all.)

(They took it too far. They fell in too deep. Too scared to surrender.)

(With the sound of a gun, It was over and done.)

(They took my love away!)

(I'm on a mission. I'm gonna be nobody's fool.)

(They're gonna face Quiet Cool.)

(The one condition, to do what I've gotta do.)

(Quiiiiet Coooool!)

(End of song)

* * *

Hey fans, next time on _Kamen Rider Zero._

Haru's first day on the job is to investigate a weird sound and an odd Earthquake.

Haru: Oh, man. What was that?

Another Necrodon called the Malkentatda is released as he burrows to start an active Volcano.

Malkentada: Soon, the city will be wiped off the map. And Zero's powers will be mine!

Takashi: This monster must be working against Marauderon.

And Stag Crusher transforms into a robot.

Stag: Oh wow! This is awesome!

Can this new duo stop the Volcano from erupting?

Find out next time, on _Kamen Rider Zero!_ Chapter 5 - A Scorching Battle!

Takashi: Spark up your life, and turn it into an adventure!

* * *

Sorry it took so long with this. I was playing some video games. Well, be sure to send your thoughts in the comment below.

Please read, review, and follow. See ya!

1. Sincere Shaolin Fist.

2. Super Transformation.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Scorching Battle!

Hello there everyone out there. I'm here for another chapter of this story. In this chapter, Stag Crusher(Zero's Motorcycle) gets to transform into a robot mode. Zero also gets a new armor mode. I forgot to mention that in the earlier chapters. His modes are called Module's. In this story, Takahsi gets to use Lava Module. I'll describe it to you later on. So let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing. (P.S. Mai Valentine joins the squad. I hope you are happy with this.)

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Scorching Battle!

We see Takashi in the lounge again, this time he was playing a game of Air Hockey with Haru. The score was 20-10 with Takashi in the lead. Haru needed just one goal to tri and beat Takashi. But, as the puck zoomed back and forth, Takashi went for someway to keep that from happening. So, Takashi used the hitter to hit the puck, and send it flying towards Haru's goal position. And the final score was 21-10. Takashi was the winner.

"Yes!" he said as he pumped his fist into the air on his victory.

"Man, Takashi. You beat me again." Haru complained.

"Hey, don't worry dude." Takashi reassured. "I'm sure you'll beat me someday."

"Yeah, who knows when THAT'll be." Haru said again.

"Well, you'll figure it out." Takashi said. "By the way, the commodore wants to see you."

Haru was a little disgruntled about this. "Okay, I'll see what he wants." he said as he walked into the commodore's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Haru as the commodore turned his chair around.

"Yes, I did indeed Cadet Yamada." Brian stated. "I have an assignment for you to do."

Cadet Yamada was surprised to hear this news. "Really? Well, why is Suichi in here?" he asked.

"I think he is needed as well for this." Brian stated. "So, you two will be working together." he stated while the young men had a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"I need both of you to investigate something that happened outside the city."

"Okay, sir." Suichi agreed to it. "So, what's the situation?" he asked.

"There nave been a number of Mini-Earthquakes happening in that area." Brian informed. "I need you both to figure out what is happening there, and stop it."

"Yes, sir!" the both of them saluted and then walked out to accomplish their task.

* * *

(Answer by FLOW plays)

Instrumental intro: Showing the planet Earth with the sun coming over it. Then it turns to Takashi standing on a hill, looking over the city. Then the moon rises, and the logo for Kamen Rider Zero appears with a dingo head on the Zero name.

**(Shisen hazusenzu Freezing are?**** Makafushigi!)**  
Now showing a scene where Takashi is running across a field of grass. When he suddenly spots a bunch of monsters in his direction.

**(Subete misukasu you**** na!)**  
Now shows him looking at a picture of his father, Kotaro Minami as BLACK RX. Then it slides to the Krytarians in their ship; the Shadow Fortress. From right to left it shows their leaders, including their master, Count Marauderon.

**(Krieigotowa bleeding shinjite believe** **me!)**  
The panel now shows the logo for the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. We now see the scientist Prof. Nick Michaels and their leader Commodore Brian Robertson III inside Z.E.R.O. rescue squad HQ. Along with the other squad members including: Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi, Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi, Lt. Megumi Akistuki, Botan Minamoto, Suichi Minatmoto, Kouhei Minamoto, Sotarou Higurashi and Minato Sanada.

**(Shinjitsu wa doko?)**  
The scene shifts back to Takashi up on the hill. He then hears a call for help.

**(Shikakerata wana Hai no wandarrado Nukedasu sube mo shirazu ni.)  
**Takashi is now running to stop the Krytarians foot soldiers called the Skulloids. He points his arm at them with his hand in the form of a claw,and he does his dad's signature starting position and he shouts, **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

**(Sou aishiteru kara aishiteru nara kokoro** **misete)  
**He moves his arms in different ways, like diagonally, up and to the side. The Zero Spark appears around his waist, and the crystal starts to activate.

**(Kowaresou na hodo suitemi de ai wo dakishimeru yo!)  
**Takashi goes through the metamorphosis that involves him doing a variety of movements. His armor comes out the way his father's did when he was Black Sun.

**(Tatoe sore ga yumemaborshi demo kamawanai!)**  
He then has his helmet on his head, and a little gold 'Z' appears on the left side of his chest plating.

**(Owarenai Kono mama Nee saigo wa kimi no)  
**He is then fighting them off one at a time. Now he's seen riding his motorcycle Stag Crusher, at night. He slides a card into the slot on his left gauntlet glove. And the Spark Slasher sword comes out. He slashes right through the blockade of Skulloids.

**(Furueru honne wo ore ni sarashite kure!)  
**He does his Blazing Rider Kick with his left leg. And the monsters exploded.

**(YEAH! Focus on x3 a naked balze FOCUS ON!)**  
Takashi is now seen on a rooftop overlooking the city of Spring Hills.

(End song)

* * *

Now we see Prof. Michaels walking around Domino City, looking for more talent for the squad. He sat inside a coffee shop, and waited for something or someone to catch his eye.

"This should be perfect enough to wait for someone to come." Nick said as he waited.

Just then, we see a young woman who looked to be in her early 20's walk into the place. She was a blonde haired woman who was wearing a bright shade of red lip-sitck and she was also wearing a purple skirt and jacket, she had long arm-wear and had violet high-heels, and her eyes matched her clothing. This was a lady that Joey Wheeler had a crush on; Mai Valentine.

"Oh, yes. Ms. Valentine, glad you could make it." Nick said greeting her. He shook her hand, being the gentleman he was.

"Thanks Nick." Mai replied. "So, what'd you call me here for?' she asked.

"Well, how would you like to join a team I am a part of?" Nick asked as he showed the lady his badge.

"Team?" Mai asked again.

"It's called the Zeta Eradication of Renegade aliens and Operational Rescue Squad." Nick stated to her. "Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad for short. And we might need someone with your talents."

"Really? Well, how so?"

"Well, we need you to help us stop an evil alien named Count Marauderon from taking over the world." Nick informed the Harpy Duelist. "And I will make sure that you get paid for your work."

The sound of that idea made her happy to oblige for some reason. "Okay, I'm in." she accepted.

"Really?" Nick asked. He had no idea that she would accept the offer. Usually, she would turn it down and leave. Like she did with Jean-Claude Magnum when he asked her to marry him.

"Yes." she replied. "You see, my life has been turned around somewhat. One time, I was forced into a duel with Marik Ishtar and my soul was sent to the Shadow Realm. But, after he was defeated, I was saved by Yugi Moto and my other friends. And, another time I was brainwashed by a man that went by the name Dartz." she said as she told him what had happened to her in the past.

"Dartz?" Nick asked again.

"I'll tell you another time." she stated. And then, Nick handed her a badge and communicator. "Maybe I can save some lives. Think of it as a way of making up for the mistakes I made." she said as she took the badge and communicator. "Let me know when you need me. Kay?" she said again as she winked.

"Got it." Nick said. "Welcome aboard, Ms. Valentine."

"Thank you."said Mai as she then left the coffee shop and back to her apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shadow Fortress, Jorina was sitting on the throne instead of her husband. Marauderon had a cold, so she was subbing in for him.

"Of all the times for my husband to get sick, why did it have to be today?" Jorina asked herself in a grieving way.

"I'm not sure of it, m'lady." Zakron said like the honorable warrior he was. He was also kneeling to her. "I hope he recovers soon."

"As do I, Zakron." the countess replied to her swordsman. "Right now, we need to send a new monster down to Earth. One that can destroy Zero."

"Which one though?" the swordsman asked.

"_My database indicate you should use the Malkentada._" stated Findor as the little droid flew around. "_It can dig underground and cause Earthquakes._"

"Ah, yes. If we cause a big enough Earthquake, we can make a volcano erupt, and wipe the city of Spring Hills right off the map." Jorina laughed evilly. "And, Zero will be destroyed along with it!"

"Indeed, m'lady." Zakron said as he bowed again. "When shall it be launched?" he asked.

"Wait for the time to be right, Zakron." Jorina insisted. "First, we must see if there is a place we can send him to entrap Zero."

"Very well then." the swordsman said as he walked out of the throne room. "When and if I ever get my hands on Zero, he's dead." he said to himself as he walked around the hallways of the ship.

* * *

Now we turn our attention to a van, Suichi and Haru are driving over to site they were ordered to investigate. When they both got out of the van, then saw a hole in the ground. It looked like a car could fit through it, if it fell straight into it.

"Whoa! That's one big hole!" Haru said as he looked into it. "What do you suppose made it?" he asked Suichi.

"Beats me, Haru." he replied. "We'd better block off the road. We don't want anyone falling in there. Then we better solve this mystery!" he said quoting Scooby-Doo.

"Right. Better safe than sorry, as always." Haru agreed and they got some caution signs, and blocked off that part of the road. "We should also see if there are anymore holes like this one around the place."

"Good idea cadet." Suichi said as the both of them got back into the van, and drove off. Suichi decided to report this HQ a.s.a.p., so he got a CB radio and chimed in.

"Suichi here." he said calling Overlook Peak. "Me and Haru found a giant sinkhole outside of the city. We blocked it off. Can't have anyone falling into it. The earthquake made the hole."

Haru was next to speak into the radio, "The both of us are gonna see if there's anymore holes like that one."

"Okay, but be careful, okay guys?" asked Botan as she was the one to reply to them both.

"Don't worry sis. Me and Haru will be fine. As long as we keep our distance from the holes." Suichi said reassuringly.

"Okay guys, good luck." she said back to them.

"Thanks, Suichi and Haru out." he said using the right lingo for ending his findings. "Let's get a move on, Haru shall we?" he asked.

"Let's." Haru replied as they both floored it.

Little did they know, before they got there, a beam of light was shot down from the Shadow Fortress. Jorina had already sent a monster to do her bidding. It was sent inside of the hole made by the quake. This monster had the appearance of an anteater mixed with a shovel and a gun, the monster in question was the Malkentada. It started digging and digging until it would reach the lava flow.

"YES! YES!" it shouts. "Soon, that pathetic city will be wiped off the map forever!" he said as he kept digging around. "And, Zero's powers will be mine!" he laughed maniacally as he still dug around.

* * *

Now we see Takashi going for his afternoon run. This was a little bit of a daily routine for him. He was listening to the song called 'Spy In The House Of Love' by Was Not Was. A 1980's band that he heard about before. His dad told him of the group before. He then noticed the van that Haru and Suichi drove to where the assigned to go to. He wondered why they left some blockers on the road.

"Hey, that's the guys' van." he said to himself. "I wonder why they blocked off the road. Maybe there's something dangerous there. I'll give them their space."

He just kept on running and listening to his music. He even started singing to the song.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a shadow creeping up behind was another one of the Krytarian empire's minions, Eyskorn. "HEY, YOU THERE1" he shouted as he jumped out of his hiding spot and attempted to land on him. However he missed, when Takashi dodged out of the way, turned off his music and took a fighting position.

"Who are you!?" he asked the assassin as he wondered who he was.

"I'm Eyeskorn! The Krytarian empire's assassin." Eyeskorn replied.

"An assassin?" he asked shockingly.

"That's right. Now, is there something you would like to know?" the assassin wondered.

"Actually, yes." Takashi said as he asked, "What happened in that hole over there?!"

"Jorina sent another monster here." Eyeskorn replied again. "You've heard of Count Marauderon, right?"

"Yes." Takashi answered. "He was beaten once by Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1."

"True." the assassin with one eye on his helmet said as he was. "Jorina is the count's wife. Their marriage was 2 of your earth-years ago."

"Well, tell your Countess...I'll be waiting for the day I fight her husband!"

"Very well, assuming that the count recovers from his cold!" Eyeskorn said as he accidentally tipped our hero off. "Until then, I bid you...TA DA!" he transported himself bakc to the Shadow Fortress.

"Huh. Well, looks like Zakron's not the only one I should look out for." Takashi said to himself. "Marauderon has a cold? How did that happen?" he asked himself as he kept running. "Eh. I'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

Back at Overlook Peak, we see Megumi in the lounge checking on Takashi's progress. He overheard Takashi's confrontation with Eyeskorn, and before that she saw him going for his afternoon run. Just then, Botan walked in and saw Megumi sitting on the couch looking at our hero.

"Megumi, what are you doing?" Botan asked. Megumi started to blush a very bright red.

"Um...Ah, I was just looking out for Takashi. That's all." she replied. "Besides, I gotta admit. He's so good looking. Even though he's 17 years old." she complemented as he was sitting to rest.

Back at where our hero was, he felt something strange. *AATCHOO!* he sneezed. "That's never happened before. What made me sneeze?" he wondered. "Maybe someone's thinking about me." he concluded. "I'll know when I see it myself."

In the lounge, the girls are a little surprised to see him sneeze where no one saw him.

"Was that the first time he sneezed?" asked Botan.

"Yes, I think so." replied Megumi as the both of them laughed about it.

* * *

At the Shadow Fortress, we see Eyeskorn return to the throne room. He wanted to speak with Jorina about what he had done.

"My countess, I have sent Zero a warning." the assassin said as he stands on his knee. "I had informed him about you, and he told me to tell you that he'll be waiting for the day when and if he faces the count."

Jorina turned around and was a little bit infuriated. "What!? You sent him a warning and he sent one back?!" she wondered. "Well, looks like I'll be waiting for that day as well."

"COUNTESS JORINA...COUNTESS JORINA, A note has arrived for you!" said Groknoid.

"A note, for me?" the countess wondered. "It says; I will be waiting for you to return to Krytaria soon, and I really need you both with me. Signed: High Guard Korok, Krytarian elite guard." The countess was estranged about this whole thing. "Why would Korok send us a note, when we just contacted him 3 weeks ago?" she asked herself.

"That will be all, Groknoid." Jorina said sending the jester away. "Go do your comedy acts, someplace."

"At once, your highness." he replied, running off in a goofy mood.

Jorina was stumped about why it was that Korok sent a note to the Shadow Fortress, when he has his own ship to use. 'I wonder why Korok sent a note instead of using the communicator. Maybe, his communicator was damaged.' she thought. "Findor!" she exclaimed.

_"Yes, my countess?" _asked the floating droid.

"I need you to find something to aid Malkentada with his plan." she ordered.

_"Right away, your majesty." _Findor replied. So it did as it was instructed to do. So the floating droid found something to aid the monster with it's endeavor.

"Ah, yes. This bomb should work. Just in case Malkentada should encounter Zero." Jorina said as she sent the deadly device over to the monster in the hole.

"A bomb?" wondered the monster as it stopped digging for a few minutes. "So, Jorina wants me to use this just in case Zero appears. Okay, my countess."

So the monster planted the bomb where he could see it. He was gonna threaten our hero with that device, and went back to digging.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Haru and Suichi spotting something in front of their van. At first glance, they look like ordinary people. But a closer glance could tell that their really Skulloids.

"What are those people doing?" asked Haru looking at what was going on. Suichi stepped out of the van, and Haru followed him to figure this out.

"Hey, what's going on over here!?" Suichi asked as he yelled. Then those 'people' removed their cloaks and showed the Skulloid troops. Haru and Suichi had no idea that the Krytarian's were up to no good in this sector.

"W-W-W-W-What are those?" Haru asked Suichi.

"Skulloids." he replied. "They're the foot soldiers of the Krytarian empire. The weak, but cunning. It's not hard to knock them down. It's getting them to STAY down that's the trick."

"What should be done?" Haru asked yet again.

"Let's bash them up." Suichi stated getting ready to fight them. he had a grim look in his eyes. You see, he had been wronged by a bunch of punks when he was in middle school. At his school Halloween party, he was pranked really badly by a group of bullies who all dressed as skeletons. So, because of that, he had a sense of injustice in him. He charged right at the grunts in absolute fury, and he used various fighting styles on them. He always wanted to be like Bruce Lee when he was old enough. So, he used a fighting style similar to Bruce Lee's way.

"Suichi, remind me NEVER to make you mad." Haru said as he was fidgeting.

"Right!" he replied as the both of them bashed up the Skulloids, and then they retreated back to the Shadow Fortress in defeat.

"Well, looks like we scared them off." Suichi said.

"We sure did!" Haru added as they both shook hands about this. Then they went back into the van to contact Takashi.

They turned on the comm-device, and tried to reach our hero. "Takashi...Come in, Takashi Wakamaru. This is Suichi Minamoto calling Kamen Rider Zero. Do you read me?" he asked as he spoke into the communicator.

***BEEPBEEP BEEP!*** Takashi then noticed his communicator beeping, and he answered it. "I read you, Suichi. What's going on?" our hero asked.

"We got trouble, dude." Suichi stated. "We ran into some Skulloids. And it looks like that the earthquake was caused by a Necrodon."

"What!?" Takashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what happened to you?" asked Haru.

"I ran into another Krytarian alien." the lunar cyborg replied to his friend. "His name is Eyeskorn. He's the assassin of their group. He told me that Marauderon has a wife named Countess Jorina. I'll tell you about this later if later even occurs."

"Okay, good luck in tracking down the monster." Suichi said as he signed out.

"We'll return to base and report of the situation." Haru replied.

"Okay, see ya." Takashi said as he signed out of communication. 'Jorina, whatever you're up to, it will not work.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Next we see Nick working on Stag Crusher. He had been working on a way to make Stag Crusher into a robot so he could help him fight the Necrodons on an equal level. Stag had been feeling a little down knowing that he could not be anything more than a motorcycle. So Nick decided to fix that, by making him upgraded.

"Okay, one more adjustment and it'll be ready to go." Nick said as he was almost finished with the final part of the adjustment. "Hey, Sotarou. Could you please pass me the transformation cog?" he asked the son of the commander.

"Sure thing, professor." said Sotarou as he passed it to the scientist. He had to install it very carefully. If it were put in wrong, the project would be a bust.

"There, that should do it." Nick said as he was done. "Stag, you should be all set. Good luck."

"Thanks, Nick." the motorcycle said as he was off to help our hero. The bike rode off to the spot where Takashi was, then Nick and Sotarou went back to the main hold of the mountain.

"Everyone, I have big news!" Nick said as everyone turned their heads. "I have successfully made some adjustments to Stag Crusher." Everyone as stunned to hear about this thing.

"What sort of adjustments?" asked Minato.

"I gave Stag the ability to switch from motorcycle to robot mode!" he said with excitement. Everyone was mouthing agape, and then they all were amazed to hear this news.

"WOW!" exclaimed Kouhei.

"So, Stag is like a Transformer now?" asked Botan.

"Yes, he is." Nick confirmed. "Only, he's at human height instead of those robots from the Transformers series."

"That should work in battle." Kazuma said as he was.

"Yeah, it will." Sotarou said. "I just hope that he arrives to Takashi's location in time."

"Yeah, same here." Megumi said as deep in her heart she was feeling worried about Takashi.

* * *

Now, we see Stag coming up to Takashi, who has been staying in the spot where Suichi and Haru said the monster would be at.

"Hey, Takashi." Stag said as he stopped moving.

"Hey Stag." he said back to his bike. "I think the monster is down there. I gotta find it."

"Be careful, dude." the bike said as he wished our hero good luck in his own way.

"Thanks, Stag. I will." he said as took the starting position his dad used during his battles with Crisis, and then a belt appeared around his waist and is said in an electronic voice, "**HENSHIN**" and then he put his arms in a zigzag format, forming a 'Z'. He then put his left arm to the side of his head, and shouted the code word.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

And then, put is left fist, into his right hand, and began doing various arm movements, in all directions. And he stopped doing the movements, and ended in a position that was mirrored from the position his dad used during his war with the Gorgam. Next, there was this flash of light that was multi-colored. And, suddenly the armor came on in the formation of his dad's 3rd form RX Bio Rider, only with Dingo ear's on the top of the helmet, and fangs on the mouth piece. His shoulder pads were white, and there was a little gold colored 'Z' on the left side of his chest plating, and his knees, wrist's, ankle's and elbow's were red while the rest of his armor was blue. He also had antenna's on his forehead, and a golden yellow, crystal with a little green light at the bottom of the antenna's.

Then he jumps down the hole, and spotted the monster in question digging around. "Hey you! Hold it right there!"

Malkentada paused himself and spotted the one who yelled to him. "W-W-W-WHAT THE WHAT!? Who are you!?" he exclaimed.

"Your worst nightmare, dirt bag." he said violently. He posed in front of the monster, as light waves generated from him. And then he did another one "Ore wa tsuki no ko. Kamen Rider...Zero!" Takashi said to the beast. "FEAR. THE. DINGO. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled in full fury.

"So, your the one I've been waiting for." Malkentada said as he was.

"You were expecting me?" he asked. "Why is that? And who are you?" he asked again.

"I am the Malkentada, and I'm here to steal your powers!" the monster boasted as he laughed again. Zero was shocked to hear that there was a monster that was trying to steal his powers.

"WHAT!?" Zero said. "I'm not gonna let you do that, you vile beast!" he said as he started fighting him. He punched him in the jaw-like head. Then it plunked on it's anteater-like nose. He yanked it and made the monster feel in pain.

"Ouch!" the monster exclaimed. "I'm gonna make you suffer for that!" Malkentada said as he charged right at our hero, thus knocking him down.

"Ugh!." Zero said as he was scratched in the armor. "Man, that was really tough."

"If you think that was tough, wait till you see what I have in store for this city." he revealed the device he was given by Jorina.

"Huh?" our hero was in shock about it. "A BOMB!" Zero exclaimed again. "What are you planning, Malkentada?"

"I plan to wipe this city off the map, by making a volcano erupting!" he said as he threatened. "And after I'm done with that, I'll steal your powers. Then I'll eat them!" he said as he was feeling voracious.

'This monster must be working against Marauderon. Damn, what should I do? I can't let that bomb go off.' Zero said as he was thinking. 'If I don't take this guy down, everyone will be wiped off the map by that volcano. Man, no wonder he picked this spot. It's getting hot in here!'

* * *

**_Takashi's dream world!_**

_Takashi has now arrived in some sort of dream-like world. This was sort of like his imagination, only bigger._

_"Huh?" he wondered "Where am I? Am I dead?"_

"No, you're not dead." _said a mysterious figure coming at him by walking towards him. He looked like a mix up of Asuka from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Yusuke Amamiya from Chojyuu Sentai Liveman._

_"W-w-w-who are you?" Takashia asked as he was a little skeptical about there being someone he did not know._

"I am the original Kamen Rider Zero. The old user of the Lunar Crystal inside your belt. My name is Tsukigane." _the stranger said as he introduced himself._

_"Tsukigane?" Takashi asked. "I'm Takashi Wakamaru. The son of Kotaro Minami." he said as he also introduced himself to his predecessor._

_The original Zero gasped as he heard of that name. _*GASP!* "You're the son of BLACK RX?" he wondered.

_"Yes."_

"Well, Takashi. I'm here to help you defeat this monster." _Tsukigane said as he was. _"When I used that crystal to battle evil, I did not use the power of the moon alone. I also used the other elements as well." _The former Zero showed Takashi a picture of the other armor suits he had in the past. _"Right now, you must use the one that can survive elevated temperatures. You must use the Lava Module. And, it seems my spirit contacted Prof. Michaels, and informed him about it as well."

_"You met Nick before?" our hero asked._

"Yes, and I allowed him to make my old weapons into cards." _Tsukigane continued with his explanation. _"I suggest using this card." _He showed Takashi the cards needed for beating down the Malkentada. One of the cards had the picture of a cannon on it. This was the Lava Cannon. And the other card had a picture of Zero in a red, orange and yellow version of his armor. This was the Lava Module._

_"I will use this to defeat the Malkentada, and hopefully stop that bomb from exploding." our hero said as he took up Tsukigane's offer._

"Good luck, Takashi Wakamaru/Kamen Rider Zero." _Tsukigane said as he saluted our hero._

**_End of Dream world sequence!_**

* * *

Malkentada was still digging farther into the lava flow, trying to get the volcano to erupt. But, when Zero got back up, he got out the card from his dream world. It became real right in front of our hero.

"Okay, Malkentada." Zero said behind him. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" he exclaimed as he held the card in his hand and then said, "LAVA MODULE...ACTIVATE!"

He slid the card across the scanner on his belt, and it said, "**LA-VA-MODULE-AC-TI-VATION-GO!**" And then, or hero felt some sort of power flowing through him. It was like the lava was melting his armor, but instead it was the opposite. It was making a new armor for him. The armor looked similar to his basic armor(Lunar Module), only the optics were teal blue. The body looked red and blue with a little blue 'Z' with a gold number 2 on it. His shoulders along with his thighs and calves were orange. His forearms were also red, with golden bands around them. The gem on his forehead was changed as well. His mouthpiece was still silver. His antennae were a little thicker now. Part of his biceps along with his knees, elbows and ankles were yellow. The belt also changed too. It had a goldish-yellowish color around it. And it had a little bit of red, blue, green, yellow and orange inside it.

"I am the fighter of the inferno. Zero...Lava Module!" he said as he did more movements.

"What!?" Malkentada said as he saw his opponent in his new armor. "How did you get this mode for your armor!?" he wondered.

(BGM: Silent Shout by TETRA FANG)

"It's something you'll never understand." Zero said grimly as he charged at him feeling burned up. "I. Will. Not. Let. You. Destroy the city I swore to protect!" he said as he kept punching and kicking at the monster.

"Whoa! That much power is too hard to comprehend." Malkedntada said as he panicked. "I'm outta here!" he jumped out of the hole, and got away for our hero.

"Dammit, he got away." he said to himself. "I gotta defuse the bomb, but what about the monster?" he wondered. "I got it. Stag, the Malkentada's escaping! You have to intercept it, and hold him off until I get there." he instructed to his bike as he used the communicator while in the armor. Then he went and pressed something on the bomb. "Sure hope it's the the right button."

"Got it, boss." Stag replied as he was still standing there. "I'll get him."

Malkentada had come out of the hole and went off to find a new hiding spot. "Gotta look. Gotta look." he repeated as he ran. Stag revved up and went to follow the monster where he went.

"Okay, he's heading for that abandoned house over there." Stag said as he reported the situation to Zero.

"On my way!" he said as he jumped out of the hole and ran over to the spot. Just then, his ear-com came on. It was Nick contacting him.

"_Takashi, I'm calling to inform you that Stag Crusher now has a transformation cog._" Nick informed the cyborg. "_All you have to do is say 'Stag Crusher, Switch To Robot Mode, Now!', and he'll transform. I made some adjustments to him while you were on your mission. Go for it._"

"Got it, Nick." Zero said as he went over to his bike. "Okay, I got Nick's message Stag."

"Good, the monster went in there." Stag said as he pointed to the abandoned house.

"Well, we're gonna have to lure him out. I got an idea." Zero stated as he was about to say the following command. "Stag Crusher, switch to Robot Mode, Now!" he called.

**"TRANSFORM!" **said the bike as it went through a transformation. It did what CheedaNick of the Go-Busters did as well as AutoVajin(Faiz's motorcycle) did. It also made that robotic pulsing noise that the Autobots and Decepticons used when they went from vehicle to robot.

"WOW! Awesome!" Zero said as he was in awe at the new robot version of his bike.

"Now this is more like it." Stag said as he looked at himself. "Okay, let's get that monster outta here." he said again as he used his scanner to locate the creature, and oddly enough. It was in the basement of the house. Stag made a hole in the floor, and dragged Malkentada out of the house and threw him across the way.

"Okay, now to finish the job." Zero said as he got out the other card which he saw in his dream world. "LAVA CANNON!" he shouted.

"**LA-VA-CAN-NON-UP-AND-ON!**" said the computer on the belt. And then the cannon appeared right in Zero's arms. It looked like something out of a Power Rangers show he saw before.

"Uh,oh." Malkentada said as he was panicking.

"Now for my finisher." he said as he charged up the cannon to shoot his opponent down. "VOLCANIC RIDER BLAST!...FIRE!" Zero pulled the trigger and blasted Malkentada to pieces. He posed with his new armor ans said, "Malkentada...Your time is up."

(End song)

* * *

Back at the Shadow Fortress, Jorina was a little upset about the outcome of this battle.

"Ugh. He did it again!" she shouted. "And he stopped the bomb. I can't believe that the plan did not work."

Then, Zakron started to speak and he said, "And who is this robot that aided Zero? Is he an ally? Is he an enemy?" he asked to the countess.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Jorina replied. "Findor, what is the status of my husband? I really want to stop subbing for him."

"_He will be better in just 3 earth hours._" Findor replied to Jorina.

"Okay, well that's good to know." Jorina said as she relieved herself. She then ordered one of the Skulloids to make sure that all of the stuff in Jorina and Marauderon's room was disinfected.

* * *

At Overlook Peak, we see Takashi in the main hold along with the other squad members. He just finished telling them about the way he unlocked his new armor. He told them that he was visited by the original Kamen Rider Zero; Tsukigane.

"Then, Tsukigane handed me the cards, and I unlocked the new Module." Takashi said as he finished.

The others were intrigued to hear that Takashi had a predecessor. Then, Nick stood up and said, "I'm glad he was there to help you when he had the chance."

"Same here." Takashi said as he sat back down.

"You were excellent using the Lava Module on Malkentada." Brian said as he commended our hero on a job well done. "And, Haru, Suichi. You did good out there too. You guys are quite a team."

"Thank you, sir!" they said in unison and saluted him.

"You're welcome gentlemen." Brian saluted back to them.

Now, Nick had something to say again. "Also, before all this today. I found us a new member. Allow me to bring her in." he said as the door opened. The whole squad hear the sound of clicking coming form the hallway. They were all waiting for the new member to come in, and then. 'She' came into the room. 'She' was wearing a custom made Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad uniform. And she was also the same blonde that nick met at the cafe' earlier today. Everyone collectively gasped in surprise as they saw...

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MAI VALENTINE!?" Takashi stuttered and shouted in shock.

"Isn't she the Pro-Duelist form Las Vegas?" asked Suichi.

"What's she doing here?" asked Kouhei.

"Is she the new member?!" asked Sotarou.

"Yes, she is." Nick said as he explained. "I recruited her earlier today. And oddly enough, she decided to join our squad as a spy for us."

"SHE'S OUR SPY!?" Takashi exclaimed.

"Yep." Mai said as she was ready to join the group. "And, Takashi. Nice to meet you." she said as she went up to Takashi, and shook his hand.

"Likewise." Takashi said. He got done shaking the Harpy duelists hand.

"So, Suichi. I hear you also work for Kaiba, right?" she said as she used her seduction act on him. However, he was used to women who dressed like Mai did. So it didn't effect him much at all.

"Yes. I do indeed." Suichi said back to her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I went into a project he was working on, once." said Mai. "I was being a beta tester for a virtual reality gig he was putting together. I'll tell you about it another day, alright?"

"Sure."

* * *

Later that night, Takashi was exhausted form all that running. He got out of the showers, and went to bed. He was gonna fall asleep, but then Megumi walked in and she was him with his shirt off a second time. She saw him without it before after Takashi recovered from his surgery. Takashi was blushing at the sight of her looking at him again.

"M-M-M-Megumi. You startled me!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Sorry about that." she said to him. "I just can't believe that Mai Valentine is a member of the squad."

"I can't believe it either." said Takashi as he got a shirt on. "I was surprised just like you were."

"Really?" Megumi wondered.

"Yeah." he replied. "Maybe I should tell her how much Joey Wheeler loves her."

Megumi did not know about Joey having a thing for the new member. "What? Joey Wheeler has a thing for Mai?" she asked. "When did this happen?"

"I think during Duelist Kingdom. That's a Duel Monsters tournament. Joey fell head over heels for her when they were on the boat there."

"That long huh? Well, I think you should set them up with each other."

"But how can I do that?" asked Takashi.

"You'll figure it out someday, Takashi." Megumi said reassuringly.

"Thanks for the advice, Megumi."

"No problem, Takashi." she said back to him letting him go to bed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Quiet Cool by Joe Lamont plays) The scene is just Zero riding Stag Crusher on the road, on a cloudy day.

(Instrumental intro)

(I can't hold her, I can't touch her face anymore.)

(It's all over, so what am I trying for?)

(So hard, to try to make sense of it all.)

(They took it too far. They fell in too deep. Too scared to surrender.)

(With the sound of a gun, It was over and done.)

(They took my love away!)

(I'm on a mission. I'm gonna be nobody's fool.)

(They're gonna face Quiet Cool.)

(The one condition, to do what I've gotta do.)

(Quiiiiet Coooool!)

(End of song)

* * *

Hey fans, next time on _Kamen Rider Zero._

Takashi needs some advice.

Takashi: I really love Megumi. But I don't know how to tell her.

And yet another Necrodon is terrorizing the city.

Marauderon: Soon, Cobraken will infect the whole city!

Zero also gets another armor suit, just as Megumi is infected by some sort of toxin.

Takashi/Zero: With the Oceanic power of Ocean Module, I will be able to save the woman I love!

Can he stop this sinister snake?

Find out next time, on _Kamen Rider Zero!_ Chapter 6 - Megumi In Danger!

Takashi: Spark up your life, and turn it into an adventure!

* * *

(A/N: Sorry I took so long with this. I had to make some other fanfictions as well.)

Well I hope you enjoyed this just like I did. I hope to continue this sometime in the future.

And also, here's the description of Takashi's new form. I will be giving him new forms here and there. As well as new weapons.

Kamen Rider Zero: Lava Module.

Armor Color(s): Red, Blue, Orange, Gold, Yellow.

Optic's color: Teal blue.

Weapon: Lava Cannon. The Lava Cannon can be used only in Lava Module. It is a high powered cannon-like blaster that uses the element of Fire. When Zero uses this weapon, he can use the Volcanic Rider Blast. It looks like a whole bunch of lava-like energy.

Also, I came up with Tsukigane as part of this story, and many more chapters to come.

Please read, review, and follow.

Until we meet again, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6 - Megumi In Danger!

Hi there, ladies and gents. I'm here for the 6th chapter of this fanfiction. In this one, Takashi gets the Ocean Module, which gives him control over water based attacks. And also, Megumi falls victim to a toxin, causing her to fall ill. How will Takashi save the day? Find out now!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing. (A/N: I decided to bring Atticus Rhodes back to the story. I wonder it will be like if he got deputized by the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad.)

* * *

Chapter 6 - Megumi In Danger!

We find ourselves at the Shadow Fortress, where Count Marauderon who had recovered from his ailment. He was 100% better. Though something was troubling him as of this moment. He just stared out the window looking at the planet Earth.

"What troubles you, my count?" asked Zakron as he spoke.

"Well, I just don't know what to do Zakron." the count replied. "I'm still thinking of a strategy to get rid of Zero."

"Well my count, why not send a Necrodon that injects something into him?" the swordsman asked his master.

Then the light bulb of evil went on in Marauderon's head. "Yes, brilliant. We'll use Cobraken to inject Zero with a toxin that will make him fall ill."

"Excellent idea, master." Zakron agreed with this.

"I know." the count said back to his master swordsman. "With a toxin in Zero, nothing will stand in our way. NOTHING!" he said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

(Answer by FLOW plays)

Instrumental intro: Showing the planet Earth with the sun coming over it. Then it turns to Takashi standing on a hill, looking over the city. Then the moon rises, and the logo for Kamen Rider Zero appears with a dingo head on the Zero name.

**(Shisen hazusenzu Freezing are?**** Makafushigi!)**  
Now showing a scene where Takashi is running across a field of grass. When he suddenly spots a bunch of monsters in his direction.

**(Subete misukasu you**** na!)**  
Now shows him looking at a picture of his father, Kotaro Minami as BLACK RX. Then it slides to the Krytarians in their ship; the Shadow Fortress. From right to left it shows their leaders, including their master, Count Marauderon.

**(Krieigotowa bleeding shinjite believe** **me!)**  
The panel now shows the logo for the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. We now see the scientist Prof. Nick Michaels and their leader Commodore Brian Robertson III inside Z.E.R.O. rescue squad HQ. Along with the other squad members including: Dr. Toshiro Hamaguchi, Cmdr. Kazuma Higurashi, Lt. Megumi Akistuki, Botan Minamoto, Suichi Minatmoto, Kouhei Minamoto, Sotarou Higurashi and Minato Sanada.

**(Shinjitsu wa doko?)**  
The scene shifts back to Takashi up on the hill. He then hears a call for help.

**(Shikakerata wana Hai no wandarrado Nukedasu sube mo shirazu ni.)  
**Takashi is now running to stop the Krytarians foot soldiers called the Skulloids. He points his arm at them with his hand in the form of a claw,and he does his dad's signature starting position and he shouts, **"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

**(Sou aishiteru kara aishiteru nara kokoro** **misete)  
**He moves his arms in different ways, like diagonally, up and to the side. The Zero Spark appears around his waist, and the crystal starts to activate.

**(Kowaresou na hodo suitemi de ai wo dakishimeru yo!)  
**Takashi goes through the metamorphosis that involves him doing a variety of movements. His armor comes out the way his father's did when he was Black Sun.

**(Tatoe sore ga yumemaborshi demo kamawanai!)**  
He then has his helmet on his head, and a little gold 'Z' appears on the left side of his chest plating.

**(Owarenai Kono mama Nee saigo wa kimi no)  
**He is then fighting them off one at a time. Now he's seen riding his motorcycle Stag Crusher, at night. He slides a card into the slot on his left gauntlet glove. And the Spark Slasher sword comes out. He slashes right through the blockade of Skulloids.

**(Furueru honne wo ore ni sarashite kure!)  
**He does his Blazing Rider Kick with his left leg. And the monsters exploded.

**(YEAH! Focus on x3 a naked balze FOCUS ON!)**  
Takashi is now seen on a rooftop overlooking the city of Spring Hills.

(End song)

* * *

Now we turn our attention to Overlook Peak where we see Megumi working out in the gym. She was using one of those arm held things where she did some squats while holding something over her arms.(A/N: I don't know what that is called.) And Takashi was on the treadmill. He tried to keep his cool around Megumi, ever since they met and Takashi started working for the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad. He has been feeling a little bit sad as well. He wanted to ask her out, but was afraid she might say no to him.

_"Man, I'm so nervous. I wish I knew what to do." _He thought. _"I gotta make my move on her, but when?" _ he asked in his head as he had gulped at the sight of Megumi pouring water out of a bottle and onto herself. His face was now a deep red and there was smoke coming off his hair. This had never happened to him before.

Just then, the spirit of Tsukigane appeared and said, _"You seem like you have a fever, my new friend." _

"I know that, Tsukigane." Takashi whispered. "I just don't know what to do. She's tall, busty and dark haired. Not to mention always looking out for the rest of the squad, and she even tucked me into bed one time. That was you came around." he pointed out to the original Zero.

_"Oh, right." _Tsukigane said to himself as he not known of that day. _"Was that before you met Kuuga?" _he asked about the time Yusuke Godai appeared.

"Yes. It was." Takashi was now in control of his redness on his face. "H-h-hey there, Megumi. How's your day?" he asked as he stuttered.

"Just fine, Takashi. Thanks for asking." Megumi replied. She then noticed that Takashi was acting a little sheepish. "You feeling okay?" she asked our hero.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Takashi said as he was trying to control his blush.

"Huh. Okay, see ya around." Megumi said as she walked off to go get changed. Takashi went out of the gym to his room, for he did not want to peep on Megumi. He was not a pervert like Urataros or Miroku, but he really cared about her. After Takashi opened his door, he fell to his bed and decided to take it easy. He was dressed in his street clothes, and he felt out of energy. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked. Then the door opened to reveal Mai coming into the room. "Oh, Mai what'ya doing here if I may ask?"

"Well, I noticed that your face was red when you were looking at Megumi, and you were trying to hide it." Mai answered. This of course made Takashi choke a little bit.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" he exclaimed as he was stunned. "You saw that!?"

"Yeah, I did." Mai replied. "I know that you have a thing for her. But you don't know how to tell her."

Takashi groaned as he confessed. "Yes, it's all true. I do have a thing for her. But I'm just afraid she might say no to me."

"Y'know, Joey is like that all the time." Mai said as she explained. "I found out that he had a thing for me after he sacrificed himself to save me from Dartz and the Seal of Orichalcos."

"You knew that all along?" Takashi wondered. "Whoa! And he never asked you out, did he?"

"No. I needed to clear my head of all the evil I had done." Mai continued. "I didn't want to see his face for a while until I cleared my head. I think maybe joining this squad was the perfect way to do that, just till I get myself back on track."

"Oh." Takashi said as he put his fingers to his chin. But Takashi said another thing. "I really love Megumi. But I don't know how to tell her"

"Don't worry, Takashi." Mai reassured. "You'll figure it out somehow. But is there something in your past, that you were traumatized about?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'll discuss that some other time." Takashi said as he sat down to think of what he should do.

* * *

Meanwhile in Domino City, we see Serenity Wheeler in her bedroom thinking about the ones who saved her.

_"Who were those bug-eyed heroes that saved me?" _she thought. _"And why are they here?" _

She had no idea that there were superheroes that looked like bugs on the other side of Domino City, or anywhere around the globe.

"Well, whoever they were, I'm glad they saved me." she said as she talked to herself. "I'm sure I'll see them again someday."

So she decided to go out of the house for a while to get some air. It was only a matter of time before we see a young man with long black hair in a tan vest, light blue shirt and jeans while having black and white shoes on his feet. This was Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother. Mokuba had gone through a growth spurt, and he looked different than before.

"Hey there, Serenity." he greeted.

"Oh, hey Mokuba." she said back to him. "What have you been up to?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much." he replied. "I'm working on a new way to settle that problem at Duel Academy. Hopefully, Velian Crowler and Jean-Louis Bonaparte will not get they're hands on this one."

"What do you mean?" the Wheeler girl asked again.

"You'll see once I show it to Duke and Tristan." Mokuba said as he laughed about it. "So, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Well, a few days ago, I was doused with a sleeping gas, and captured by a monster. Not a Duel Monster, but an alien." Serenity explained. "It also took me up for ransom at Kaibaland's back alley."

"That's awful." Mokuba said as he did not know this. "What else happened?" he wondered.

"Well, I was saved by these two guys that looked like bugs." she continued. "But one of them looked like a dog rather than a bug. They told me that the fought for human freedom."

"Wow, I never thought there were heroes like that around this neck of the woods."

"Me neither." Serenity said as she was still thinking about them.

* * *

At the Shadow Fortress, we see the Cobraken Necrodon getting prepared for his descent to Earth.

"Well, looks like it's ready for deployment." the count said as he saw it in all it's glory.

"Indeed, it is your evilness." said Eyeskorn as he also saw it. "Any further instruction?" he asked to his master.

"Not yet." Marauderon said as he spoke to his assassin and his new monster. "For now, just send him to Earth and have him find some place to hide in."

"Right away." So Eyeskorn sent the Cobraken to a place in Spring Hills, and he found himself a hiding spot. Little did the monster know, Megumi Akitsuki was sent on a assignment with Nick to find any unusual activity in the area by the wharf. Their van was parked by the warehouse where Marik Ishtar used as his hideout when he took control of Joey and Tea, and made Yugi and Atem duel for their freedom or be sunk by a giant anchor. But Joey snapped out of it, and was saved by his own sister. And watching the whole thing at Overlook Peak, Brian and Minato were checking on their progress.

However, a certain dingo cyborg was feeling down, thinking about telling a certain lieutenant how he feels about her. "Man, I need some advice."

Brian soon turned around, and noticed that Takashi was looking a little blue. "What's the matter, Takashi?" he asked.

Then Mai came in and told him, "He's down because he doesn't know to tell Megumi how he feels about her." The commodore and the student of Dr. Hamaguchi were amazed. Though they both knew that he started to have feelings for her ever since Megumi started working with the squad.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it right someday." Brian said as he was.

"Yeah, It'll happen when the time is right." Minato explained. "So, don't worry about it dude."

Takashi smiled a little bit. "Perhaps you're right." he accepted the statement. "I will not rush this, I will do what I can." he said. Then he left the room, and went to finish working on a new Kamen Rider card for his deck. It was a rider that looked like Wing Knight(Len) from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, but with a red costume. He was holding a sword like weapon as he was jumping in mid-air. The optics on this ones helmet were blue, and it looked like a dog. But it had a demonic power. This was Kamen Rider Yokai.

Back at the wharf, Minato spotted a monster hiding in the area. Cobraken jumped out of nowhere and started to terrorize the people working at the waterfront. Then Minato hid himself behind a bunch of barrels, and Megumi went up for a karate chop and punch combo. It connected, and Cobraken screamed in pain for a bit.

"Yuck, what are you?" Megumi said as she was feeling a little grossed out at the sight of the monster.

"I am Cobraken, the one finger of poison for the Krytarian empire." the half cobra half squid monster said as he made his appearance known.

"Poison?" asked Megumi. "Well, bring it on!" she exclaimed as she charged at him again.

"Very well then!" Cobraken said as he bared his fangs. He caught Megumi and then did the unthinkable. _"POISON BITE!" _he said the name of his attack and bit the lieutenant in the arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Megumi screamed in pain as she got bit. Minato was shocked in horror as he saw this whole thing. SO, he got out a gun and shot monster right in the claw.

"Ow!" said an in pain Cobraken. "Who shot me!?" he demanded.

"I did!" exclaimed Minato as he still held the gun firmly. "Stay where you are! Or I promise my next shot won't miss!" he swore. "What did you do to her?" he wanted to know.

"So glad you asked." he started off. "I bit her and infected her with a toxin that only I can reverse! Soon, the whole city will be infected and there is nothing you can do about it at all! So you better surrender now!" he demands for the human to surrender.

* * *

"I DON'T THINK SO!" a voice shouted as someone jumped at Cobraken. It was Zero in his Lunar Module armor suit. "I won't let you do this vile thing , you maniacal freak!"

"Ah, Zero." Cobraken said as he was impressed by his entrance. "It seems you showed up for me to infect you with my toxin!" he said as he was ready for another jab.

"Actually, I'm here to bash you up, monster!" Zero said as he charged at him and fought him off as he boxing puched and karate kicked him right in the chops. Then he gave a roundhouse to him and sweep kicked him, causing the monster to fall down. Then, Zero turned his head towards Minato and said, "Minato, what happened to her?"

"She has a toxin in her blood." said Dr. Hamaguchi's student as he gave the plot. "The only way to reverse it is him. You'll need to wear him out in order to beat him. We need him alive to make the antidote."

"Okay, I'll do what I can do." Zero said as he turned his attention back to the monster. "Let's do this thing!"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Cobraken said as the fought again. This time, Zero was the one who got knocked down. Then the monster stepped on him, and made a threat to him. "If you want to defeat me, meet me at the beach in 4 hours if you want the antidote. Until then, take this!" he said as he unleashed his fangs and went for another poison bite. The fangs went into his arm, and yet Zero was able to toss him away. But he had noticed that one of Cobraken's fangs had been removed from his mouth.

"OW! OW! OW!" the monster screamed. "Man now I gotta see the dentist! I'm afraid of the dentist!" he confirmed that he was scared of dentists.

Zero was a little confused about himself fighting a monster that was scared of a dentist. He had no idea that there was a monster with fear in itself. Then Cobraken went back to the Shadow Fortress to get his tooth fixed.

Zero went over to Minato and asked, "How's Megumi? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Hard to tell." Minato said as he did not know. "We have to get her back to headquarters."

"Good idea, Minato-san." Zero said as he agreed with that idea. So the both of them went back in the van and rode all the way there. "You sure you know how to drive this?" he asked the future doctor.

"Yes." Minato said as he was certain about this. "I just got my drivers license this morning."

* * *

Back at the Shadow Fortress, Cobraken was in Groknoid's office like room. He was getting his tooth fixed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cobraken screamed again, as his broken tooth was getting repaired. "THAT HURT!"

"I know, but that's how it goes." Groknoid said as he explained. "But if you want, I could use laughing gas on you."

"Laughing gas?" asked the Cobra monster. "What does that do?"

"It makes you laugh and prevents the pain from happening to you." said the jester as he continued.

"Oh, okay then. Let'er rip!" he begged for it. SO Groknoid applied it to his jaw like face, and the monster started to laugh a storm.

Just then, Zakron walked in and did not expect to see the Krytarian jester doing a dental job. "Groknoid, why are you being a dentist? And what's Cobraken doing here?" he asked.

"He encountered Zero, and bit him in the arm. But then, Zero pushed him away and out came one of his fangs." Groknoid confirmed. "So that's why he's in pain. I'm trying to fix his tooth, so he can meet the demand he made to Zero."

"What sort of demand?" asked the sword fighter.

"He said that if Zero wanted the antidote, he said to meet him at the beach in 4 hours. So I'm making this as I can." the jester replied.

"Really?" Zakron said sarcastically. "I thought there was no antidote."

"Well, you're wrong." Groknoid said to the swordsman as he showed him the formula for the antidote. "The only place it is at is here on Cobraken's head." he said as he pointed to a spot where the antidote is. It was an anti-venom that could cure anything. Zakron was annoyed to find out that they made a monster that had his weakness out in the open like a silly dimwit.

"You idiot!" Zakron said as he strangled the jester. "WHY DID WE MAKE A MONSTER THAT HAS HIS WEAKNESS OUT IN THE OPEN?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!?" he shouted.

"Enough!" said a voice that was revealed to be Countess Jorina. "There must always be a monster that has it's faults. It is why we need to replenish our stock of DNA, otherwise we'll lose our resources."

"Oh, right." Zakron said as he remembered that reason. "I can't believe I forgot about that reason."

"I recommend you don't forget again." Jorina instructed.

* * *

At Overlook Peak, we see Toshiro figuring out what kind of thing is in Megumi's bloodstream. Takashi was standing outside of the room, along with Brian, Nick and Minato worrying about the one person who tried her best to protect the people she cared about most.

"Dr. Hamaguchi, how is she?" asked the commodore.

"Well, Brian, she has been injected with a toxin, that is spreading as we speak." Toshiro confirmed. "If we don't find a cure soon, she'll go into a coma for a long time." he informed the three standing in front of him.

"Uh...I got bitten by that Cobraken thing." Takashi informed them as he showed them the spot where he got bit, but the mark had healed mysteriously. "Whoa! The scar healed. I didn't even feel the toxin spreading through me. Any of you know why that is?"

Nick then spoke up and said to our hero, "Yes, I know of it. When I inserted the Lunar Crystal into your body, it's powers made you immune to all viruses, toxins, and all sorts of diseases. Except for the common cold."

"Oh, wow." Takashi said as he was in awe about this thing. "I'm immune to all kinds of diseases. Who would have thought of that before?" he wondered jokingly. Our hero was also thinking of an idea to stop this toxin from getting out to the city. "The monster made me an ultimatum. If I want the antidote, he wants to fight me at the beach in 4 hours. So, how should I beat him?" he asked.

"I have an idea." Nick said as the light bulb in his head went on. "It's crazy, but it just might work."

"Really, what is it?" asked Brian.

"Takashi, when Tsukigane was with you in the dream world, did he show you the other forms of your armor?" he asked our hero.

"Yeah, he first showed me the basic one I use, Lunar module." Takashi said as he described his armor. "The 2nd one is called Lava Module, and there was a Blue one. What was it? Oh yeah, Ocean Module."

"Of course, that mode gives you control over water based attacks." Nick stated as he knew of the water based armor.

"Really?" Takashi wondered. "That would be something. I wonder how I should unlock it."

"Well, I think that it will unlock itself today." Nick said. "I don't know when though."

"I'll figure it out." Takashi said to Nick, Toshiro and Brian.

Brian then spoke, "You'd better head for the beach and confront this monster. It's the only option we've got right now."

"Got it sir!" Takashi saluted and ran off to go find Stag Crusher. _"With the oceanic power of Ocean Module, I will be able to save the woman I love!"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shadow Fortress, Marauderon was waiting for his monster to be finished with his tooth being fixed.

"Groknoid, how's Cobraken's tooth?" asked the count. "Is it fixed?"

"Yes, your evilness." answered the jester to his master.

"Good." Marauderon said. "Is he ready to go back to Earth for his battle?" he asked again.

"Ready." Groknoid replied. "And he's waiting for your command."

"Very well." Marauderon instructed. "Send him down to the beach!"

"At once, your viciousness." he activated the teleporter and like that, Cobraken was at the spot he mentioned.

"This is sure to be grand indeed." the count said so boldly. "Soon, Cobraken will infect the whole city! And Zero will be destroyed!" he laughed evilly.

"A plan as bold, as it is cold." Groknoid rhymed as he agreed with this plan.

* * *

We now see our hero riding on Stag Crusher, they were heading for the beach at 100 miles an hour. Takashi only had 2 more hours left. SO he had no time waste, he was not gonna let a fellow squad member fall victim to something like this whole mess.

"Are you sure you can do this, Takashi?" asked Stag as he kept going at the speed he was in.

"Yes, I know I can do this Stag." Takahsi replied. _"I'm not gonna let some snake monster ruin everything for me. He's going down!" _

Then, Tsukigane appeared beside him, flying in mid-air. "_I think you should use the Ocean Module. It will be useful in this respect._"

"Okay, but what weapon do I have?" asked Takashi.

"_You will have the Ocean Grappler._" Tsukigane confirmed to our dingo cyborg hero. "_That weapon will be part of your finisher. The Oceanic Rider Drop._"

"I'll keep that in mind." Takashi replied. "We're arriving at the site now." he said as he was closing in on the beach. There was nobody around, because the beach-goers were all evacuated to a safe area. They all went home that time, and had not been seen ever since Cobraken appeared. Takashi got off his bike, and jumped down towards the monster.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." Takashi said sarcastically.

"Well, that's just perfect." Cobraken joked. "Cause there's nothing I'd rather see right now than you."

"Then you're in luck."

"Why is that?" Cobraken wondered what he meant by that statement.

"Because, I'm gonna erase all the damage you have done!" Takashi exclaimed as he took the starting position his dad used during his battles with Crisis, and then a belt appeared around his waist and is said in an electronic voice, "**HENSHIN**" and then he put his arms in a zigzag format, forming a 'Z'. He then put his left arm to the side of his head, and shouted the code word.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

And then, put is left fist, into his right hand, and began doing various arm movements, in all directions. And he stopped doing the movements, and ended in a position that was mirrored from the position his dad used during his war with the Gorgam. Next, there was this flash of light that was multi-colored. And, suddenly the armor came on in the formation of his dad's 3rd form RX Bio Rider, only with Dingo ear's on the top of the helmet, and fangs on the mouth piece. His shoulder pads were white, and there was a little gold colored 'Z' on the left side of his chest plating, and his knees, wrist's, ankle's and elbow's were red while the rest of his armor was blue. He also had antenna's on his forehead, and a golden yellow, crystal with a little green light at the bottom of the antenna's.

"Ore wa tsuki no ko. Kamen Rider...Zero!" Takashi said to the beast. "FEAR. THE. DINGO. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled in full fury.

(BGM: Blue(Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65)

"Just try me." Cobraken said before he snapped his claws. "Skulloids!" he said the name of his grunts. The minions all popped up from a flash of light that looked like an X-ray test. "Get him at once!"

"Yo ho ho, sir!" the grunts all said in unison as they all charged at our hero.

Zero used all of his martial arts skill to try and best his opponents. He punched some of them, the he did a flying side kick. He did some karate yells, and Kung Fu shouts at them all. Then, he used a Jackhammer move that looked like the one used by Bill Goldberg. He also did a Leg Drop on another one. That one was the move used by WWE Hall Of Famer; Hulk Hogan. Then as the lot of Skulloids vanished, our hero returned his focus towards Cobraken, and started fighting him.

"Ugh. I won't rest until you give me the antidote!" Zero exclaimed. He kept punching the monster in the face, until he was shoved away by him.

"Do you honestly think I would give it to you that quickly?" Cobraken mocked. "I just said that to lure you here, so that I can kill you! You're friend is doomed! And there's NOTHING you can do to stop me!" he teased which caused Takashi to get really angry.

"YOU BASTARD!" Takashi yelled at Cobraken as the monster was feeling nervous. "I WILL MAKE THAT ANTIDOTE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" he warned as he charged at the monster in full fury. But then, he felt something happening to him. Something good was rising inside him, and aquatic. One of the cards on the right side of his belt came out, and it said Ocean Module on it. This was the new mode he needed.

"OCEAN MODULE...ACTIVATE!" he shouted

He slid the card across the top of the Zero Spark, and the computer said "**OC-EAN-MOD-ULE-ACTI-VATION-GO!**" The his armor changed again, this time it was not the red one he had the time he battled against Malkentada. It was all different shades of blue. Regular, Sky, and Teal. His shoulders were red, and so were the top of his hands. His belt looked like Bio-Riders, only it was Gold Yellow, Red light on the left side, Blue on the right. The optics on his helmet changed from red to yellow. And there was a little gold 'Z' with the number 3 on the left side of his chest plating. his was the look of Ocean Module.

"I'm the water powered protector,...ZERO...OCEAN MODULE!" he shouted as he did more movements and we get a good long look of his new armor.

"New suit? So what." he said mockingly.

"Oh, it's much more than a new suit, Cobraken." Zero countered. "In my Ocean Module, my armor's twice as strong. And my weapon capable of blasting you to atoms.

* * *

Cobraken slowly backed away from him. "Then I hope you don't mind if I give you a little stress test." he shot a new attack at him. There was a cloud of smoke, but our hero was still standing. Or should we say...Walking towards him?

"Hardly what I had expected." Zero said as he was. "Now for a stress test of my own. OCEAN GRAPPLER!" he said as he got out another card.

"**O-CEAN-GRA-PPL-ER-UP-AND-ON!**" said the belt computer after he slid the card across the top of it. And on his arm appeared the weapon in question. It looked like the Hunter Claw from Big Bad BeetleBorgs. Only it was improved.

"So, this is what it looks like." Zero said as he was impressed by his new weapon.

"You really think that toy of yours can take me down!?" Cobraken demanded. "I'll kill you!" he charged right at our hero, and then a voice was heard. "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Just then, we see a young man with long dark brown hair watching this battle, and he jumped down and ambushed the monster. It was revealed to be Atticus Rhodes who had recently returned to Spring Hills. "Hey there, Kamen Rider Zero. Thought you could use some help." he said waving to him.

"Atticus Rhodes?" Zero wondered. _"I don't believe this! What is he doing here!?" _he wondered as he did not know why he came back to this city. "Well, you couldn't have come at a better time, dude.

"So, you do your finisher, I'll watch you work." Atticus said as he backed away.

"Reinforcements, Zero?" Cobraken wondered. "I thought you fought alone."

"Sometimes, I like having allies with me." Zero said as he was. "And it's not a sign of weakness. It's a promise I made to protect the goodness of others before me. And that will never change!" he exclaimed as he stuck his weapon out at the monster

The claw of the grapple grabbed the monster, and Zero took him up into the air. "Okay, now for the final attack." Zero said as he got ready.

"OCEANIC RIDER DROP!" he shouted as he zip-shot himself up to where the placed the monster at, and grabbed him by the neck and body slammed him to the ground. Then the next thing that happened, there was a big KABOOM! And the monster was destroyed. Only it's venom was left behind.

(End Song)

"That ought to do it." Zero said as he gathered enough to make an antidote for the toxin in Megumi.

* * *

But, before he could go back to HQ, he turned to Atticus and said, "Thank you for your help Atticus Rhodes." he thanked him for what he had done.

"No prob, dawg." he said with his surfer attitude. "So, what did you need that residue for?" he wondered.

"A comrade of mine was injected with a toxin by that monster." our hero explained. "And now, I have to hurry and help a doctor make an antidote for the toxin, or she'll go into a coma."

"That's not good." Atticus replied. "Well, I think it would be best if I went with you."

"Very well." Zero said as he did not agree with this idea, but did it anyway. He took the former Nightshroud on his bike, and the both of them rode back to Zero's hide out.

_"I can't believe I'm taking Atticus back to HQ!" _Zero said in his thoughts. _"If I power down right now, I'll blow my secret to him."_

"_Maybe not, Takashi._" Tsukigane said as he appeared again. "_Why don't you have him be deputized into becoming a member?_" he requested.

_"Good idea, Tsukigane." _our hero said to his predecessor. _"I'll let Brian know about it when we get back."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shadow Fortress. Marauderon was upset with his sixth defeat at Zero's hands.

"NO!" he shouted. "ANOTHER MONSTER DEFEATED, AND ZERO GETS A NEW ARMOR SUIT!? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he demanded.

"I'll explain that part." Jorina said as she walked into the throne room. "He got a red armor when he faced Malkentada the other day. He also had his motorcycle transform into a robot. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Neither have I, your evilness." Zakron stated.

"Well, whatever these new 'Module' armor suits as their called can do. It does not matter." the count said as he went to stopped in his tracks. "Jorina, could you help me relieve my stress?" he asked his wife in a loving tone.

"Of course, my evil love." she said as she walked him back to their room.

* * *

Back at Overlook Peak, we see Takashi now in civilian form, looking over Megumi who was slowly recovering from the toxin. It was like they had to get into reverse what Cobraken did to her in the first place.

"So, the antidote was in the monsters fangs?" asked Nick as he was talking to Takashi.

"Yep." he replied. "And also, Atticus Rhodes help me today."

"Really?" Prof. Michaels wondered.

"Yes. And he also wants to join us."

"Well, I wonder what he and Brian are discussing in his office." Nick said as he turned his head and wanted to know what the idol wannabe and the commodore were talking about.

* * *

And inside Brian's office, we see him speaking to Atticus about the idea of him being a field operative for the squad.

"Well, Mr. Rhodes. I like the way you help Takashi with his job today." Brian said as he was glad for Atticus' selfless act.

"Thank you, sir." the former Nightshroud said as he was sitting across from the leader of the squad.

"Also, congratulations are in order." he stated. "I officially appoint you as the Z.E.R.O. Rescue Squad's field operative." he shook Atticus' hand and he gladly accepted the offer.

"Okay, I aim to assist with anything you might have me do." Atticus said as he agreed to the terms.

"Excellent." Brian said. "Now, why don't you head on home and get some rest?"

"Good idea." Atticus said as he went to his place to go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the med-room, we see Takashi looking over Megumi who was waking up. She was feeling groggy, but she when she opened her eyes, she saw Takashi looming over her. She smiled at him so warmly.

"Takashi." Megumi said as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for finding that antidote for me. I thought I was a goner."

"No problem, just doing my job." Takashi said as he stared into her eyes, and he thought they were lovely. He really wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, but then he remembered one thing from his past that he was upset about. He walked a little bit away from her. He had that memory for a harsh bit of his past.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Megumi asked looking concerned. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked again.

"I'd be lying if I said yes." Takashi said to the busty girl behind him. "I think I should tell you about something that happened to me in the past."

Megumi did not know what he was talking about. "I don't get it, Takashi." she said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, before I met you, there was someone who I had a thing for." Takashi confessed about his past. "Her name was Hiori Yukimura. She was the popular girl at my school. And I always thought she was nice, but when I asked her out, she said no to me."

Megumi was shocked to hear that Takashi had a crush on someone else in the past. "So, there was someone you had a crush on before?" she wondered.

"Yes." he answered. "But, after she said no, she shoved me down to the ground and made me all bloody in the face. This was when I was in Elementary School. However, last year, I saw her again. This time she was pointing a gun at me."

Megumi gasped in shock again. She had no idea that the one girl he originally had a thing for would point a gun at him. "Why would she do that?" Megumi wondered.

"Well, she hated me." Takashi answered. "Hiroi tried to shoot me. But she was stopped by someone. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was a good person."

"Really?" asked Megumi.

"Yeah." our hero answered. "So she ended up in jail, and I was free of her. The one who ratted her out to that mystery guy, it was my cousin; Yamato. Also, I felt sad about it to this very day. I thought I would be happy with her, but now..." Takashi started to choke up a bit, and tears started to swell from his eyes. Yep, it was the first time that Megumi ever saw Takashi crying in front of her.

She then grabbed him and held him again, this time over her shoulder. "It's okay." she said soothingly as she stroked his hair a little bit. "You'll be alright." she continued to stroke his head and try to calm him down. "Let it go. I'm here for you."

After a few moments of Takashi crying his eyes out on Megumi, this time she moved him to her breasts. He started to blush a little bit, but he was starting to clam down. He was set free from Megumi's grip to breathe.

"Thanks, Megumi." he said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm not usually like this, but-" he was cut off by Megumi putting her finger over his mouth.

"It's alright." she reassured. "You have every right to be upset about it. But, don't dwell on it so much. I'll be there for you, no matter what."

"Really?" he wondered.

"Yes." She said as she hugged him again. Then she let go of him and said, "So, Takashi. If you ever need someone to talk to, let me knoe. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll let you know when I do." our hero said as he left the room, and went to his bedroom, he took off his jacket and went to bed. It looked like he was gonna dream about Megumi and him on a date. But who knows when that'll be? Only time will tell.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(Quiet Cool by Joe Lamont plays) The scene is just Zero riding Stag Crusher on the road, on a cloudy day.

(Instrumental intro)

(I can't hold her, I can't touch her face anymore.)

(It's all over, so what am I trying for?)

(So hard, to try to make sense of it all.)

(They took it too far. They fell in too deep. Too scared to surrender.)

(With the sound of a gun, It was over and done.)

(They took my love away!)

(I'm on a mission. I'm gonna be nobody's fool.)

(They're gonna face Quiet Cool.)

(The one condition, to do what I've gotta do.)

(Quiiiiet Coooool!)

(End of song)

* * *

Hey fans, next time on _Kamen Rider Zero._

Takashi meets the one who helped Nick make Stag Crusher.

Takashi: WHo are you?

?: Koji Tachibana. Grandson of Tobei Tachibana.

Also, Marauderon sends Manterroid to Earth.

Marauderon: This time, victory will be mine!

Can Takashi use his new powers to stop this mad mantis?

Find out next time, on _Kamen Rider Zero!_ Chapter 7 - The Mantis Strikes!

Takashi: Spark up your life, and turn it into an adventure!

* * *

Oh, I almost forgot, here is the bio of the new OC I made in the last chapter.

Name: Tsukigane

Age: 3,005 years old.

Status: Spirit Guide/ the original Kamen Rider Zero.

Kamen Rider Zero Ocean Module:

Armor color(s): Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Red(shoulders and top of hands)

Optics: Yellow

Weaponry: Ocean Grappler.

This weapon can only be used while Zero is in Ocean Module. It's finisher move is called the Oceanic Rider Drop. It kinda looks like a wrestling move, but different.

Well, I'm sorry I took so long with this. I had to try and remember the idea. Also, I made that part about a person by the name of Hiori Yukimura up. She is in jail in this story. And she will not ever break out, so Takashi will be safe.

Please read, review, and follow.

Until we meet again, see ya!


End file.
